The Diary of Rachel Lockhart
by Miss Axel
Summary: Follow the every day life of Rachel Lockhart Maiden Name Prince as she resides within the walls of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.
1. Introduction

_**Hello and welcome.**_

_I had better warn you all that this blog is indeed an ongoing fanfiction blog and none of it is true. (Of course.) _

Any characters mentioned within are copyrighted to their respective owners. (IE: J.K. Rowling and me)

It is based on Harry Potter and follows my fan-character (Rachel) and her duties at Hogwarts.

_Rachel is a student relations adviser (Councillor). Her maiden name is Prince and at the start of the Diary is known as this._

_I had better post some background information on her hadn't I?_

**Name:** Rachel Prince  
**Birthdate:** January 4th  
**Bloodline:** Half-blood  
**Friends:** A few muggles.  
**Occupation:** Councillor  
**In One Word:** Passionate

**Appearance**  
**Hair Color:** Reddish brown  
**Natural Hair Color:** Brown/Blonde/Black  
**Hair Style:** Shoulder length. Not exactly straight.  
**Eye color:** Blue/grey  
**Height:** 5 foot 4-ish

**Family**  
**Father's name:** Glyn Francis Prince  
**Occupation:** Lay-about  
**Bloodline:** Muggle

**Mother's name:** Julie Prince  
**Occupation:** Hygine Officer  
**Bloodline:** Pure-Blood

**Brothers or sisters:** Ryan Francis Prince and Kelly Ann Prince  
**Occupations:** Accountant and Advisor  
**Bloodline:** Half-Blood

_Hope you enjoy following this highly enlightening piece of crap. (Crap > Wonderful writing) _

Warmest regards

**Rachel Lockhart**


	2. September 1st

**September 1st **

Mood - Exited

I found this diary lying around in my room at my house, so I decided to start using it. (Save it going to waste.)

Arrived at Hogwarts about half an hour ago to start my new job as a Student councilor. The train was fantastic. I have always loved steam trains and this one was just breath-taking. Getting to the platform was... a little tricky. (Not so good with running headlong into a wall.) I guess it just takes practice.

When I got here I was met by a couple of teachers and 3 students. It seemed like I'd arrived in the middle of a right good telling off, haha! (I just hope I didn't come across too forgiving when I laughed at what they had done.)

Anyways, the students were sent back to their rooms and told to think about what they had done, but we all know that they won't. I mean... I never did when I was at school.

I think the ones who greeted me were called _Sprout _and _Pompous_, er _Pommle_. Oh something like that anyway. I guess I'll find out sooner or later if I'm wrong.

There was a bunch of newbies on the train. Hurrah. (Excuse my oozing sarcasm.) Well, t'was to be expected. New term and all.

I got talking to one of them, I believe her name was _Megan Kellett_. She was having a hard time already, the poor thing. I have no doubts she'll be in my office very often. Something about being a muggle I believe. Well, I don't know about anyone else, but I don't see the problem. I'm a half-blood myself and I happen to hold Muggles in high regard! Sometimes know more than pure-bloods...

I was shown to my room shortly after arrival and I must say I'm impressed. Its not very big, but I don't really like big rooms. It has a nice window over-looking the grounds, a very comfy looking bed, a large desk facing the door and a large book case behind it.

I've been told there's going to be a start of term celebration tonight and I've been asked to attend. I am going to of course, but I haven't the faintest idea what to wear. I don't really specialize in pretty clothes, I tend to just wear whatever I can find. Ah well, they will just have to make do with whatever I choose to wear. Mind you, I was given a very nice robe... I might wear that.

Looking forward to meeting everyone here. I've been told to watch out for a man called _Severus Snape_ though, the Potions master or something. Apparently he's a nasty piece of work. But, I'm not scared really, I get on with just about anyone, regardless of how viscous and evil, with lots of hidden agenda's they may be.

I think I'm going to like it here...


	3. September 2nd

**September 2nd **

Mood - Shattered, but generally happy.

_(Note to self:_

_Stairs move. Don't grab hold of potion master if one is inclined to bouts of falling.)_

Phew, wow. Well that was certainly a night to remember! I've never seen so much food in one room before in my life...

Yes, they hosted the dinner thing as they said they would in the great hall. It is massive! Its wonderful, what with its enchanted ceiling and all.

I decided to wear my black clothes. However, the top was slightly tighter than I remembered it being so I spent most of the time trying to find a way of hiding my chest. Haha. Also wore some black trousers, which were also rather tight. (Its a wonder my clothes don't split!) Wore that cloak I was given too. Deep crimson with a lovely gold thing to tie it around the neck.

Walked in a little later than planned... (Lets just say I had a mishap with ink and a cake.)

The headmaster (Great man. Has an unusual sense of humor.) thought it would a be a brilliant idea if he told everyone to hush and introduced me to everyone as I was walking up the middle of the room! It was sooo embarrassing. My face must have been redder than a tomato!

I was invited to the head table (looks as if I get a spot there! Hurray, I feel so loved...) to meet all the professors and whatnot. Shook hands with the headmaster, then Pomona Sprout. Said hello to a resident ghost... Nearly Headless Nick I believe... what a hoot! I finally met Snape too. He doesn't seem all that bad to me... he gave a slight smile and shook my hand, so I'm not too worried. Greeted Minerva McGonagall. (She is cool, I hope we can be friends.) Finally greeted the DADA (defense Against the Dark Arts) teacher who is also new... I can't believe its Gilderoy Lockhart! I shall have to resist swooning every time I see him... But, its a pity that I've been put next to him at the table. How am I going to eat now?

The food was excellent. (What I ate of it, bloody nerves.) There was all sorts of things to eat and I'm sure one of the students made himself sick by over eating and had to dash rather quickly to the toilet. Poor lad.

Got talking to Mr 'Oh-my-gosh-I'm-far-too-handsome-for-my-own-good'. He was telling me about the time he vanquished some foul creature. I bet it was an ant on his carpet or something, haha! I really tried not to be all fan-girlie, but I don't really know if I succeeded or not. He kept grinning at me damn it! I'm not so great around folks I 'like', I tend to giggle a lot. I think last night was no exception, as from time to time Snape would poke his head over the table to look at me. There was one instance when the room fell silent and I giggled really loudly. I couldn't help it! Gilderoy said something funny! (Something about waking up one morning with socks in his mouth or something, I don't know. I was too woozy to remember correctly.) Needless to say, the teachers AND the students fixed their puzzled gazes on me instantly which caused me to get the hiccups. So... in my usual style, I slid slowly down into my seat in a highly red-faced manner.

It wasn't all hiccups and embarrassing moments... Oh no. I was also asked if I wanted to be a substitute teacher as well. If any teacher needs a day off or has other issues to deal with, I'm going to be taking their classes! Its such an honor!

Was finally dismissed and so we headed back to our rooms. Snape was heading in the same direction, so I thought it only proper to make conversation. All he said was "Nice cloak". Can you believe it? There I was blabbering on about the weather and the price of fish and all he could say was 'nice cloak'.

Finally got to sleep at gone 2AM, so I am very very tired. Had to wake up at 4AM ready for my first day of advising, haha. Going to grab breakfast soon. I might have pasta, because I'm odd like that.

Hope today goes well and I don't have anymore highly embarrassing escapades.


	4. September 3rd

**September 3rd **

Mood - Perky

_(Note to self:_  
_Find safe place for diary.)_

Well, my first day of advising went well. (Yesterday) Not many visited my office at all which surprised me. No doubt its due to one of 2 reasons.

The students are getting on ok.

They aren't sure what to make of me yet and so don't feel right in coming to see me.

I hope its not the latter, as I want them to feel comfortable around me. Its what I'm here for after all.

Lockhart poked his head round the corner of my door at about dinner time (This is still yesterday by the way, I'll tell you about today soon.) asking if I wanted to share these odd lilac cupcakes with him. I was a little wary at first, but was relieved when I found out it was just lavender sugar on the top and wasn't laced with love potion... or that stuff that makes you grow fur on your eyeballs. (I've been warned about practical jokes you see. The furry eyeballs one is currently doing the rounds at the moment apparently.)

Got chatting about this and that during the dinner break. Wasn't too keen on the fact that he sat on my desk crunching up my papers, and not to mention this diary. He even picked it up at one point. I should really find a safe place to keep this thing. God forbid it should fall into the wrong hands... So much blackmail material.

Regardless of how irritating the fact that he was crumpling my work up I was still utterly enthralled, haha! He began to tell me about his fascination with starting a range of hair care products, when a student entered the room shyly. (Damn it! Interruptions, interruptions...) The poor lad didn't half look worried, yet he looked even more worried when he saw Gilderoy sat on my desk, leaning over to me in a very flirtacious manner. (Which, no doubt, will spark some foul rumors.)

Lockhart said his g'byes and swaggered merrily out of my office and the lad (Who kept looking at him oddly as he walked out.) slowly walked up to my desk. _Ebbe O'Kennedy_... a Hufflepuff. (Typical eh?) Turns out he was being picked on by a group of Slytherins about his hair or something. Poor thing, I feel so sorry for him.

Not much followed, just 2 Ravenclaw girls and a Gryffindor with severe acne. It seemed to be what might be classed as an 'ordinary day'.

Today started very well. I woke up to the sun blazing through my windows. Had breakfast with Minerva, which was nice. Me and her seem to be getting on just fine. (Yay!)

Went back to my office to start the days work and around half an hour later came a knock at my door. It was Snape asking me to cover for him while he went off to scold some first years about touching his precious potions. He stood there, leaning against the door frame with a sly grin on his face! He doesn't half enjoy it, I'm sure. So, yes... Had my first sub-job! It isn't half hard teaching a group of Slytherins, let me tell you. Half the time I was having to dodge paper bombs. But, thankfully Snape came back just in time and gave them all an amazing ear full. He thanked me for taking over and explained that the first years had pulled their first hairy eyeball prank, haha.

Went back to my office only to be greeted by Mr 'So-handsome-it-hurts' again who asked if I wanted to spend dinner break with him. (God knows why... I wonder if he's this nice to everyone...) So here I am. Writing this while it chucks it down with rain outside. I knew that the sun wouldn't last long... Bloody weather. Going to meet him soon... No doubt he wants me to sub for him, that's why he wants to eat together... Buttering me up, haha!


	5. September 4th

**September 4th **

Mood - Feeling strange

_(Note to self:_  
_Try not to embed beans in students eyes.)  
_  
I met Gilderoy for lunch as I said I would. I was surprised to find out that there was no hidden agenda behind it either. He didn't want me to substitute. (Well, if he did he never asked.) I don't know, maybe he just wanted some company like I do from time to time. Hogwarts is so big you are alone for quite a while now and then.

I had this odd meat in an even odder sauce. It wasn't that nice... It tasted like someone had blended Bertie Botts every flavour beans up with tomato sauce, black bean sauce and extra sugar, haha. I ate it all regardless, as I thought it would be impolite to leave it.

_He_ (Note the italics to imply a hint of sarcasm, haha.) had this purple soup stuff that smelled of cherry cola mixed with chili powder. What is it with him and purple anyhow?

Got talking about this and that, you know... the usual jargon that most normal people talk about over a meal. He told me about another monster he busted. I noticed though that he seemed to be avoiding eye contact. I was starting to wonder if I had a spot on my nose or if I had a herb stuck to my tooth or something, haha. But, when he DID look at me he seemed to find it hard not to smirk.

We had some fun too... Catapulting these weird bean-like things across the table at each other pretending we were playing Quidditch or something. There was one time when a bean flew past Gilderoy's head and nearly hit a passing student in they eye.

Then I had the great idea of a staring contest. (Don't ask how we got into these games. Who'da thunk it eh?) Well, since he was having 'eye contact' trouble, I decided to take matters into my own hands, hehe. He coughed into his hand and agreed rather nervously... Although he tried to hide it in smile form as per usual. So there we were... Shoulders hunched and the most intense expressions on our faces as we stared at each other. If I wasn't mistaken, I believe he began to blush. (Oh my!)

Now... Remember how I said he couldn't look me in the eye without smiling? Haha! Well, about 20 seconds into our match a huge grin slowly crawled its way across his face. I about creased myself with laughter and so he naturally assumed he had won even though I only laughed and didn't blink. Needless to say I protested rather amazingly. He was all: "Oh, no no no no. I won!" while trying not to look at me and so I was all: "Cheat! Cheeeaaat!" So do you know what the git did? He flicked a bean at me! The nerve! Haha. (Of course, I just HAD to retort...)

After dinner break he was kind enough to walk me back to my office. (I can sort of forgive him for the staring thing now I guess... Maybe.) He swished his robes around a bit and ran his hand through his hair. (Which, by the way, I still shiver over whenever I think about it. God damn it, he's hot... Er... No, I hate him. Honest! Haha...)

I unlocked my door and waved bye, only to get my hand snatched and kissed. Gosh, he's such a gentleman, even if he DOESN'T know the meaning of modesty. I blushed rather amazingly as you can no doubt guess... I think he found it HIGHLY amusing and was grinning as he walked off back to his office.

Felt a little giddy after that, so I had to sit down for a bit. I've been trying to reassure myself that he is like that with every female and I'm NOT the only one who receives that treatment. Its the only thing that's stopping be from divulging in hot fantasies, haha. (Not to mention keeping me sane.)

A short while after, a young Slytherin entered my room. (A welcome distraction.) I think she wondered why my face was so red. Mind you, I think it was so red and was radiating that much heat that I steamed the windows up.

Not much else to report I'm afraid for yesterday.

Today I woke up with a craving for that meal, even though it wasn't very nice, haha.

A couple of Ravenclaw's came to see me in the morning about being picked on by a lad called _Draco Malfoy_ or something... Then a Gryffindor about the same thing.

Minerva poked her head around the corner of my door about late morning. (I usually keep my office door open for some reason... Unless a student is in my office of course.) She asked me how I was. To be honest, things have been so odd lately that I haven't had time to actually figure out how I'm feeling. When she asked me though, it dawned on me how homesick I really am. I miss my Mother and my Brother mostly, as they have always been around wherever I go.

We got talking about any important issues raised by the students. (I guess it was like a report or something.) She filled me in on who Draco Malfoy is, nasty lil blighter he sounds. One of Professor Snape's star pupils apparently. Don't know what he sees in him I'm sure.

It was around dinner break by the time we had finished with the student issues. I had a funny feeling a certain person was going to show up, but surprisingly it was Snape who walked through my door and not Lockhart. He walked up to my desk and smirked. Minerva didn't half give us some funny looks as she exited the room. (What could she be thinking? Ew, no! Second thoughts, I don't want to know.) Anyway, Snape x Me issues aside for now... He asked me if we could chat. I gave him an odd look, as I figured that was what we were doing right at that moment.

He smirked again ad told me that; "Lockhart can't teach his class today, would you be able to do it?"

SHOCK! HORROR! I was fairly worried. It wasn't like him. So, I asked why. You are never going to believe it, but he got pranked! Some lil blighter had slipped some of that hairy eye potion into his firewhiskey or something. He was in the hospital anyway, apparently under observation.

Snape, the toe-rag, was enjoying every minute of telling me about his predicament. I just gave him a playful evil eye and told him he was a fiend for laughing.

He exited the room and as soon as he had, in slipped a Gryffindor girl. Patience Hayes I believe her name was. She's a fourth year and has an unusual problem... She seems to be stalking another Gryffindor. His name is Ron Weasley I think she said. Well, I tried to help her out by telling her to keep her mind occupied with other things rather than him. I hope she stops, I bet he's freaking out! Haha! I'll have to keep my eye on her.

Well, had to teach Gilderoy's class. Hard work, since I'm not too bright on the subject really. Most of the time I was having to ask them where they left off. Some of the things they came out with were obviously fake, but I figured I'd let them off for a change.

Later that day I visited poor Gilderoy in the hospital wing. He was flailing his limbs around all distraught, saying how his beautiful face was ruined and that he hoped it wore off soon.

I walked up to the bed with my flower I had picked for him and the nurse (kind lady) fetched a vase for it. (Not that he could see it. Silly me...) I placed my hand on his and he slightly flinched and asked if it was me. (Lord knows why I sprang instantly to his mind.) I said it was and he tried to hide his eyes. (And I tried to hide my giggles...) I was polite and told him it wasn't all as bad as he thought... Big mistake. He only started combing them and asking if there could be a good marketing opportunity in eye-hair care products!

After a while I said my goodbyes and placed a kiss on his hand. (Figured he wasn't going to keep it up in his condition, so I had better do it for him, haha!) Walked back to my room and waited out the next few hours watching the sun set over the hills in the distance.

Nothing much to report, but I'm going to bed. Going to wake up extra early to see if he is any better.

Eye-hair care... Silly man...


	6. September 5th & 6th

**September 5th & 6th **

Mood - Irritated, not to mention nervous

_(Note to self:  
Find a SAFER place to put this diary... And learn to lock the office door when leaving for prolonged periods of time.)  
_  
Missed out yesterday. The reason? Some little blighter stole my diary from my room while I was out visiting Mr. 'Combs-a-lot' at the hospital wing. How do I know this you ask? Well, its quite obvious really. It has licorice fingerprints all over the first few pages. I hate licorice, so I know it was nabbed. One other reason was the fact it wasn't in my draw when I got back, but it was in it this morning when I woke up.

When I find out who it was they are in big trouble. I've already had a bunch of Slytherin's giggling at me, so I know it must have been one of them. Its only a matter of time... They can't ALL like licorice...

No doubt the reason why they have been giggling is because of all the Lockhart related stuff I've written. They have over active imaginations I say and not to mention too much spare time on their hands. I might suggest extra classes to the Headmaster. Extended hours means less time for them to mull things over and draw daft conclusions, not to mention less time to prank.

Which brings me to my next issue. Poor Gilderoy was no better when I went to visit him yesterday morning. But, I must say... the hair on his eyes were full of body and shine. Haha! He had even given them a parting in the middle. I about cracked up when I saw him.

Sat with him for about an hour or so. I think he enjoyed the company. When I had to leave a group of students that were being taught by him came to see him too before their classes started which I thought was nice. They had made him a get well soon card and had got it signed by virtually all of their class mates. I didn't like it when one of them leaned over and whispered "Hurry up and get better! Miss Prince is useless at teaching." I don't know what they mean... Haha! Its not my fault I'm crap at it. Snape really should have asked someone else. It seemed to amuse Lockhart slightly at least, which is good.

Got back to my office right on time to start my morning advising shift. Saw 3 Hufflepuff's, a Gryffindor and a Ravenclaw all complaining about Draco Malfoy. (Problems eem to be on the increase suddenly. I might have to have a chat with Snape about his 'precious pupil'.)

Dinner break came around surprisingly fast... Decided to be all nice and go spend it in the hospital wing. I don't know HOW he did it, but he was able to flick a bean at me and hit me between the eyes. Crack shot even with haired up eyes!

The hospital wing was actually fairly deserted. I think the nurse went for dinner while Gilderoy ate his. Well, its not exactly a serious injury or something, so it is forgivable that she left him, lol. But, knowing him he'd probably jam a fork in his face or something if left alone too long.

He could tell no one was around and he started talking about family. Its strange, because he never talks about anything like that normally. To anyone! Well, I say he began to talk, he asked me about mine mostly. I told him about my mother and father and how they got divorced when I was young and about my half-blood brother and sister. He asked if I was married, so I told him I wasn't. Didn't quite like the sly grin he gave me when I said that though...

Talking about my family made me homesick again. I miss them lots... I think he could tell, as I went awfully quiet on him. He gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder. (Shame he missed first off and gave me a pat somewhere else... How red he went. Hah!) It actually made me feel better...

Went back to my office after dinner break ended and spoke to the nurse as we passed in the corridor. She says he should be fine by tomorrow. (Tomorrow being today. The 10th.) I hope so...

When I got into my office my diary was gone out the draw. I didn't really have time to scream bloody murder at that moment, so I figured I would save it for later. Had a change of clothes, as I had the last set thoroughly beaned upon courtesy of 'you know who'.

Headed off to 'Sir Beans-r-us' class ready to teach again. Or not to as the case may have been. Which it was, by the way...

After that I saw 3 more students, had tea etc and then went to bed... Diary-less and throughly miffed I can tell you.

Woke up this morning to find it had magically re-appeared in the draw. Examined it with a fine tooth comb, as it were and was happy to see it hadn't had pages ripped out or had been written in or something. However, I felt insecure that it had been read. Too... much blackmail material.

Exited my room and went for breakfast, only to be giggled at by a group of Slytherin yobs. Where is Snape when you need him, huh? I'll tell you where... Stuffing his face with pickled frogs eyes, that's where! I ignored the onslaught of laughter as best as I could and decided I would enjoy my breakfast regardless.

Snape came and sat next to me chewing the remnants of his pickled frogs eye stew (Ick.) and picking at his teeth. He said that the Headmaster had asked him to tell me he thought it might be a good idea if I take a couple of classes myself just in case I'm needed. It sounds all well and good, but WHAT? ME? In a CLASS? Ohh, the humanity! (Or something like that anyway...)

Minerva passed by on the way to where ever she was heading and shot us an odd look, then a smirk. Oh god, she's doing it again. I think Snape started to realize what she had been implying too and just raised an eyebrow. (I hope he doesn't start getting ideas himself. Its bad enough having rumors circulating about me and Lockhart, let alone him as well!) Then a group of Snape's students waltzed by laughing and pointing at us both. It really didn't help that I was wearing all black... They were all. "Oh look, twins!" or something to that effect. Snape, thank god, had decided enough was enough and chased them out the hall looking like a mad man. He doesn't take kindly to mockery obviously.

Got back to my office. (I still didn't remember to lock it, haha!) Stepped inside and shut the door only to be greeted by the most unusual smell. It was like a mix between lavender, mint, eucalyptus and thyme. I stood there sniffing at it for a while with a rather puzzled look on my face and then had the shock of my life when a voice came from behind me saying "Did you miss me?"

I about leaped out my skin, I tell you! The sound I made was quite funny though. Sounded like a goose, haha! I turned around to see Gilderoy stood to the side of the door dressed in his lilac robes. (How I failed to see him I have NO idea.) He was leaning against a bookcase with the hugest grin spread across his face I've ever seen. It was almost playful.

￹FPRIVATE "TYPEPICT;ALT"I was so happy he was better. (And not to mention relieved knowing I wouldn't have to sub for him, haha.) He thanked me for the flower I picked for him, which he was fiddling with in his hands. Heck, that's nothing. I could understand the gratitude if I had bought him a new house or something, but a flower? The sap... Haha.

He also thanked me for being a sub for him while he was 'ill'. He even gave me a present... A signed photo, Hah! Most would be offended, but not me. I soon snapped it up. (Its going straight in this here diary!)

After placing a kiss on my hand (And me turning bright red as per usual.) he left for his class. It sprung to my mind suddenly that he would have been a bit late when he got there. Whoopsie, silly Gildy-poo. Er... Forget I wrote that.

Got a visit from Megan Kellett shortly after he left. Poor gal. I hope she starts fitting in soon. I know what its like to be ganged up on, I've had it for most of my life.

I had a few letters owled to me... One from my Mom and one from my sister, Kelly.

I haven't seen my sister in ages. She tends to keep herself to herself now she married or something. Lucky so-and-so, why can't I be married! Ugh, I better stop turning green now hadn't I?

But, seriously. I would just love to settle down some day and raise a family. I have wanted children for such a long time now... I get so envious when I see the people I know with their babies all cute and pink and big-eyed. Why can't anything like that happen to me? I just know I'm going to end up being the token crazy old lady with a billion cats and a green moth-eaten sofa... (Just to clarify. My sister doesn't have kids, I was just making a statement. She says she doesn't like them and never wants to have a child... ever! I think she's nuts myself...)

My Mom's letter was just telling me about how she was. She injured her knee recently... I hope she remembers to use the knee repair spell instead of just leaving it.

I'm just waiting for my dinner break now... I hope it comes soon, I'm starving.

OH! Gotta go, someone's at the door...


	7. September 7th

**September 7th **

Mood - Fizzled

_(Note to self:_  
_Don't allow Gilderoy to get drunk in your office.)_

Hmm, now where was I? OH yes... The knock at the door. Turned out to be the headmaster. He wanted to talk about the whole thing about me taking classes. Thank GOD he only asked me to do one. DADA. Well, it seems every professor here can defend themselves properly except me, so I guess its not such a bad idea in the long run. Too bad Mr Universe takes the class. I like him don't get me wrong, but I really don't know how to take him as of late... I'll get to that later though.

Back to the headmaster. He also asked me if I wanted to attend a Quidditch match that is being held tomorrow. Hufflepuff versus Slytherin I believe. (Oh boy. I'm very sure violence will ensue.) I agreed naturally and it seems he has arranged for Snape to accompany me. Odd choice I must say... I hope Minerva hasn't had a say in this... The stirrer, haha.

The Headmaster also asked how I've been coping. (I think he can tell how homesick I am.) I told him how I was feeling, as I figured there was no point in holding back when he was willing to listen. I also told him how welcome I've been here at Hogwarts and how all the teachers (especially Lockhart.) have made me feel loved. He said that he was very glad and also added that "Lockhart would make you feel like that. He is like it with everyone." I don't know how to take that really. Almost feels like he's saying I'm nothing special, but I know he didn't mean it that way.

We then got talking about rules and regulations. I innocently asked if there are any rules regarding teachers having romantic attachments to each other and he only goes and smirks in that funny way... You know, that smirk I've been getting a lot recently. What on earth could he have been thinking! Me and... Oh no no no. That would be wrong and far too obvious... wouldn't it? He raised an eye brow and asked "Why, did you have someone in mind?" Needless to say I was a bit shocked and assured him I was merely and not to mention innocently asking a simple question. Turns out its not against the rules, its just advisable to keep any such romantic involvement away from students eyes as it distracts and what not.

Next minute you know he starts this long speech about how 'He has noticed the way me and Lockhart act towards each other" and that "We can't hide it." What on earth is he talking about! I started to wonder if he'd been too close to Snape's potions again. Well, perhaps Lockhart may be acting oddly, but not me! I'm a master of disguise I am. Well, at least I THINK I am. Ohhh rats... Do I feel sheepish. I doubt he feels like I do anyway. As the Headmaster said, hes like it with everyone.

Anyway. Regarding classes... It seems I'll be in classes for the first part of the morning when I have to attend, then acting as teaching assistant the second half and then the rest of the time will be spent doing my original advising job.

After the headmaster left I saw a couple of students then it was time for dinner break. Lockhart poked his hair, oops I mean head, round the corner and smiled that dopey smile of his. (Which made me turn to jelly inwardly by the way.) He came in and perched on the couch and ate dinner with me. (No beans this time thankfully.) He had even brought along some contraband... Firewhiskey. (His favorite apparently.) He offered me some. I'm not a big drinker, but I'd never tried it before. By heck it wasn't half strong, but it wasn't half nice too! Yummie!

I think he had a bit too much though. He kept grabbing my arm tightly and hugging it saying he wanted to go to sleep. It was quite cute, but it was a bit naughty of him since he had a class to teach later on that afternoon.I tried to get him to go back to his office but the persistent toe rag insisted on keeping me held down so he could use me as a pillow. I figured I should have let him sleep it off, hopefully he would have been sober by the time his class was due. So I did. I was able to slip out of his firm grasp and let him lay on the couch. I placed a throw over him and he subconsciously grabbed a cushion. He looked SO adorable!

A student arrived for advice and didn't notice Lockhart at all... Until he started snoring loudly. The poor lad nearly wet himself with fright. He asked what he was doing there so I told him he was tired. (Which was true.) He left rather shocked... I dread to think what he is going to tell his friends.

A while passed and Lockhart was still asleep. I couldn't resist walking over and staring at him. It was adorable the way his hair was trailing over one eye and the way his mouth slowly opened and closed as he snored quietly. A picture of perfection. Found myself stroking his hair though which would have been rather awkward if he had have woken up. And guess what... He did. He raised his head and stared me straight in the face. (Probably scared I was some sort of crazed fangirl who likes to cut off bits of celebrities and keep them in a shrine in some cupboard somewhere.) But, thankfully he wasn't too scared. He smiled rather softly at me instead and sat up. My hand had still been on his head so he grabbed hold of it and kissed it lightly. (Such a charmer!) I wondered if he was still slightly drunk, but surprisingly enough he was fine.

Then, he realized he was late for his class and stood up. He was just going out the door when Snape walked by and walked back only to have a go at him. Apparently the students were "bothered that he was late". Snape was all like "What were you doing in Rachel's room" and whatnot. I just stood there in silence. Heck, I didn't know what to do or say. Lockhart just smiled and stumbled his way to his class leaving Snape staring at me with the most unusual look on his face. It was almost like he was angry at me or something. What had I done? It wasn't my fault Gilderoy 'Can't-hold-his-drink-too-well' Lockhart had gotten drunk and was late!

Anyway... He walked into my room and said that he was accompanying me to the Quidditch match... Which I already knew, but I thought I'd let him tell me anyway. I smiled politely at him which he seemed to like. He stood there staring at me with the slightest of smirks on his face. It was most unusual. He then decides to pipe up saying something to the effect of "I take it you'll be cheering for Hufflepuff." I could tell he seemed to think I was a typical female professor... So I told him I'd cheer for his students. It seemed only nice. I think it pleased him and so he said he would call for me mid morning. (I wonder if Gilderoy will be there.)

He left anyways and not much really happened after that. Had tea rather late, but other than that it was normal. Got to bed at around 10 ish which was ok. Looking forward to the Quidditch match as it was going to be my first!

Woke up feeling homesick again this morning. I should really write back to my folks... I will have to get onto it tomorrow, its far too late to be doing anything now.

Went and had breakfast with Sprout. I haven't really had much chance to talk to her. She seemed to have this funny idea that me and Snape were some sort of an item. (I bet its Minerva's doing.) I set her straight anyway... (What is it with people and matchmaking here? Don't they have anything better to do!)

Got back to my office and started to file some things I had lying around till Snape arrived. He knocked on my door and entered holding a Slytherin scarf. He said he thought I might like it for the match. How sweet... I smiled at him and thanked him while he wrapped it around my neck. (Wasn't exactly sure why he did it so slowly and why he insisted on staring at me, but never mind.)

Headed off to the match and sat in the stands. It was so big! It was amazing! I was so exited I was literally jumping around. Snape pretended he didn't mind, but I think I started to scare him a bit I was that hyper, haha!

Sat down next to him anyway and he explained some of the rules as I really wasn't exactly sure of them. Gilderoy was there, he was just sat in the stands next to us. He kept looking over at me... I think he watched me more than the game itself, the silly goose.

The match was amazing... Slytherin won! I've never felt so alive. I should really watch the games more often.

After it had ended I headed back to my office ready for dinner. Lockhart was stood waiting at my door leaning on the frame. He was fiddling with his gloves and smiling as usual.

I love our dinner breaks. They are really great. I can really talk to him, you know? We get on so well.

He was all like "Ohh, nice scarf. Converting to Slytherin are we?" so I just gave him an evil look. Hehe. I unlocked the door and entered... So he started saying things like "Oh yes, I think it suits you, Mrs Snape. Truly!"

I was like 'YOU WHAT?" I couldn't believe what he had said. He laughed and patted my head telling me not to be so touchy, so I told him what Minerva had been thinking and about Sprout. I think he was shocked, as he didn't say anything for a bit. He just sat on my couch chewing some odd roll looking thing filled with purple veggies. He finally piped up and offered me one. Well, as long as they weren't alcoholic they were fine by me. Sat and chatted for a while, then he suddenly grabbed hold of my arm and said "I wanna go sweep sweep!" I immediately though they had been drugged, but the sod was just playing. He opened an eye and looked up at me with a cheeky little grin. I just smiled and swatted at him, so he grabbed on tighter saying "Not letting you go. Your mine now, sorry." (Oh wow. Did I melt or what.) Surprisingly, I didn't blush. Nope. I just said "That's fine by me." OK... what the heck is wrong with me? I'd NEVER say that... Those rolls MUST have been drugged. But, they weren't.

I think he wasn't expecting it either. He slowly lifted his head up and looked me straight in the eyes. (Eeee... Wow. Hot.) His face was a picture... He grinned saying "I-i-it... is?" I just nodded like one of those dog things you see in muggle cars. He smiled more when I nodded. I think he was pleased. He took my hand again and gave it another of his lovely kisses. I think I was high on something though... I ended up saying "Is that the best you can do?" Oh jeeze. Yes, definitely high...

Then something happened I never expected... There was a knock at the door... (YOU FIENDS!) A student walked in and shut the door behind her asking if she could talk. (Well, there goes that moment.) Gilderoy, somewhat irritated by the interruption it seemed, said goodbye and left the room, while I listened to the girls problems.

It pretty much got worse as the evening went on. I had to see another 6 students, no sign of Gilderoy at all all evening and I spilled ink on the couch. Don't ask me how though.

I'm so tired now, I can't wait to go to sleep. I'm just in bed at the moment finishing this entry then I'm going to snuggle down and go to sleep.

Night night all...


	8. September 8th

**September 8th **

Mood - What the...

_(Note to self:_  
_Don't let Lockhart cast ANY spells on you... Especially not ones that back-fire and remove your clothes...)  
_  
I was sort of naughty this morning... I slept in my mistake. I woke to some very loud knocking at my door. It was Minerva wondering if I was ok. She, of course, had to do that little "Don't make a habit of it, Miss Prince" speech... It was her duty after all. She asked me how I was though before leaving which was nice of her. (Glad she wasn't too angry with me.)

A student arrived so she went to teach her class while I listened to the Slytherin lad's troubles. (Being teased about his weight.) I had a class so I was hoping he would try and be a little quicker than what he was, but no matter... He eventually stopped talking and I was able to get ready. (I threw on a white outfit. White blouse that fans out at the bottom. You know... like a fishtail skirt... only a blouse, haha.) and a white skirt with ribbon going around the middle of it with for bows. I haven't worn all white for ages, so it was a nice change.

I picked up my diary that I'd left by my bed last night and was just about to put it in my drawer and lock it safely away when the photo Gilderoy had given me dropped out and floated to the ground. I picked it up and smiled to myself. He DID look handsome in it though, all dressed up smart like he was. Next minute you know, I discovered something else about it... There was another photo stuck underneath it. I don't know if he had intentionally given me two, or if it was a mistake, but I decided to look anyway.

Let me just say my face must have been a VERY bright red colour at that moment in time... It was a picture of Gilderoy with a wide-brimmed wizard hat, sprawled on a couch... Naked! I gasped rather loudly, of course... But, my goodness, he did look rather good. Tee hee!

I must have stood there a good 15 minutes staring at the picture... I couldn't help it! It wasn't every day you get to see Gilderoy 'I'm-so-unattainable' Lockhart in his birthday suit is it?

Anyways, I finally regained my composure, put the photos back in my diary and exited my room... I had a huge grin and red cheeks all the way down to Lockhart's class. All the students I passed found it rather strange I think... They set about whispering to each other.

Knocked politely on the door (As class had no doubt started by that point.) and peeked my head rather awkwardly around the corner as Lockhart said 'Come in'. He saw my head peering round the door and raised his eyebrows and smirked saying "Ah, Miss Prince! Good of you to join us... Finally." The sarcastic toe rag, him! All the students whirled around and stared at me. So I just gave him a playful evil eye and walked in. I don't think he is used to seeing me in white. He stood staring at me for ages in silence. I think the students were a bit worried, haha! He finally managed to spit out a few words and I sat quietly at the back in the corner. He was like "R-r-right, w-well... Er, yes. Er..." One of the students must have got a bit fed up of waiting and reminded him where they were.

The class was quite fun. We were studying some interesting creatures... Unfortunately didn't get to handle any or see them in real life, but he made it rather interesting. Even if he DID talk about himself a lot during it... Oh, and kept staring at me all the sodding while. (Now the students will DEFINITELY have things to gossip about.)

Eventually it was time for me to try out the teaching assistant bit, so I stood up and made my way to the front greeted by My 'Smiley' as he grabbed me by my shoulders from behind. (I was still blushing about the picture and I was now even redder by that point. I wonder if he meant to give me that pic, or was it perhaps a very bad mistake? Regardless... WHEW! Hot...!) He was all "Miss Prince here is going to be my teaching assistant, so be nice to her...", then he rubbed his cheek against mine in one of those subtle ways that people watching can hardly notice. One of the students whispered to his friend sat next to him "I bet that's not all she's going to do." Lockhart heard it, frowned (Doesn't he know it causes wrinkles? Hehe.) and aimed his wand at the boy saying "I've warned you before Herrod Fawnsworth... One more outburst like that and I'll silence your mouth!" I leaned in towards his face a little and whispered out the corner of my mouth, asking what he'd said or done before. Apparently the little sod had been saying stuff about me and him all morning. (I know now why the rules say to keep it all from students eyes... Even though there's nothing going on.)

My first role as assistant was do demonstrate a technique. This one was how to defend yourself by using sound alone, so I had to wear a blindfold. He took the purple velvet blindfold (Purple! AGAIN!) and slowly wrapped it around my eyes telling me that I had nothing to fear. I was quite nervous, but I knew nothing bad would happen... Well, at least I HOPED it wouldn't... I'd heard how clumsy he is at times. He then told the class that he would be casting a spell that would make some projectiles fly around the room and I would have to defend myself using only my ears as guides. He handed me my wand and brushed his face next to mine again saying "Good luck" in the softest voice imaginable. I then heard him take a few steps back and warn the class to keep as low to their desks as they could... Then he uttered some words and I heard a 'fzzzap' noise... Then the students erupting in laughter for some odd and unknown reason. I heard Gilderoy gasp rather loudly and say "Oh... good lord." By then, as you no doubt could have guessed, I was quite worried so I removed the blindfold and asked what was so funny... Only to find myself in my underwear!

Oh jeeze, how embarrassing! First the photo, now this! I shrieked rather loudly and tried to cover up. I turned to face you-know-who, who was covering his mouth and trying rather unsuccessfully to avert his eyes. The students were all still laughing and some (The little pervs) were wolf whistling at me!

Lockhart, red as heck, stammered "Er... er er... C-class d-dismissed! I-I'll have to s-sort this out."

As the students stood up from their desks still roaring with laughter at my expense that troublemaker turned around and wiggled his eyebrows saying "I'm sure you'll sort this out sir, hehe." Gilderoy frowned and waved his wand at him... It didn't have the desired effect. It didn't silence the boy, instead it created a swarm of strange flies that attacked the students by buzzing at them and chasing them out the room.

Gilderoy had flung one of his capes over me by that point and was back to holding me by the shoulders. I leaned my head backwards and told him what fine work he had done in a sarcastic way and he gave me the evil eye. So... I said that it wasn't all that bad, after all we were even. I think I confused him and he asked how we were even and what over. So I said that he had seen me in my underwear and I... Had seen him naked. His eyes widened and an eyebrow slowly raised. He was like "I beg y-your p-pardon... S-sorry?" I told him about the photo and he blushed... a lot. He smiled at me nervously, so I winked at him and said "Nice hat by the way." Hehe, oohh I'm evil. He blushed redder and wrapped his arms around me tighter shifting his weight from one foot to the other somewhat nervously.

I love to watch him squirm, its so funny...

He said sorry for the whole clothes thing and so he kindly let me borrow the cape for a while while he walked me back to my room. When we got there Snape was walking past and gave us an odd look. (Well, I guess it was expected, I mean... I was half naked with one of Gilderoy's capes draped over me and Lockhart had his arm around my shoulders keeping it held in place.) Mr 'Mishaps-united' just smiled at him in that absent minded way and helped me unlock the door to my room. Snape quickly asked us if we remembered that there was a celebration/ball thing being held for the seniors later that night. I was like "YOU WHAT!" I hadn't heard ANYTHING about any god damned ball. It was news to me. I was quite flustered... Gilderoy knew I think, but I guess he viewed it as payback for my 'hat' comment. Why wasn't I informed? Snape walked off with a look of thunder spread across his face muttering something about insects while I asked Gilderoy when this ball was decided upon and why I wasn't told. He just shrugged and said it was arranged before I arrived. Great... I didn't have long to get ready did I?

We entered my and I headed to my drawers to find a new outfit to wear. He said "Its a good job its dinner break eh?" I just laughed and held up a couple of clothes to see if he liked them. He insisted he picked my outfit and decided to root through my drawers himself. He found something I hadn't worn in ages and gave me it. It was virtually identical to what he was wearing! (How ironic is that?) He grinned and told me that's what he had chosen, so I raised an eyebrow playfully and handed the cape back... forgetting about my half undressed state. Oops! He was like "Oh... oh my goodness!" and turned his head. Silly me! I ran behind the curtain that was by my bed and changed. I could hear him looking through a few more of my clothes and he told me he liked them.

He went quiet for a while though... I don't know if he'd found my underwear or something, haha! I finished getting dressed and peeked round the curtain to see him quickly putting something back in my drawer and turning around with an oddly expressionless face. OK, what was wrong? What had he seen? Was there some dirty laundry mixed in with the clean or something? Did he find a photo of my brother and think he was a boyfriend or something? Heck... Something sure had him a little zapped. He managed the faintest of smiles when he saw my outfit, but told me he had to go and get his things sorted for the celebration. He walked off and shut the door behind him leaving me all worried!

What had I done?

I was rather distant during dinner break and when some students came to visit me with ball related problems I was rather distant as well. I wasn't much help at all. Minerva knocked on my door a little later on holding some sort of package in her arms saying "Surprise!" (Unusually chirpy for her I must say. Must be exited.) She told me that the professors wanted to surprise me and she had ordered a few gowns and some might fit me. I don't know how she could possibly know my size, but never mind. She layed a box down on my bed and pulled 3 beautiful gowns from inside it and layed them next to it. They were simply stunning. A navy one with black feathers around the neck, a pale pink one with a corset waist and a white one with netting around the waist line and a square neck. Naturally I chose the white one. I don't like pink and the other wasn't really my style. Minerva was like "Oooh, good choice dear!" and asked if there was any reason I looked like Lockhart. Haha! I told her what happened and she tutted and shook her head. I thanked her for the beautiful dress and so she left me to it. It took me ages to get ready, I had to call in a passing student to help me lace the back of my dress up. Haha!

Anyway. I was finally ready. It was such short notice my head was spinning. I didn't know if I was coming or going... There I was one minute virtually naked being laughed at my students, the next I was dressed in a pure white ball gown replete with white lace gloves ready to attend a bloody ball! This place is crazy!

Anyways... It is getting quite late now and I'm tired. The clock tells me its late anyway. I'll tell you more about the ball tomorrow when I wake up. Boy I have a lot to say! Weeeeee!

Good night!


	9. September 9th

**September 9th **

Mood - Even a deadly monster stomping around in the halls eating students couldn't make my happiness disappear...

_(Note to self:  
Maybe keeping ones diary in an unsafe place has its benefits...)_

Where was I then? Ah yes. There I was stood in my white gown (I'll have to draw it or something, as I doubt I'll get any photos to keep... Mind you, I met a certain student who is obsessed with photographs and has a camera by his side constantly the other day who might take a few pics. He's a Gryffindor or something.) There was one thing though, I wasn't exactly sure when it started and if it started at 6 PM I had already gone over time by a good half an hour or so due to dress problems and so fourth... I also found it highly irregular that I hadn't got a date or any man to escort me there. How rude, eh? Heh. Never mind, I'm all for randomness.

It has to be said, its no wonder I never wear dresses like this... Its bloody hot I can tell you!

I eventually stumbled out of my room rather awkwardly (Not used to wearing shoes with a heel bigger than 2 inches you see.) and noticed there was no one about in the corridors. It was now obvious it had started as I could hear orchestral music echoing faintly. (You know, it never clicked. Its no wonder everyone has been rushed lately... They'd been getting things ready. I had never noticed until I thought about it stood in that corridor outside my room.)

I ran as fast as I could down the hall and up the stairs and so on. (I bet I looked funny clutching my dress so I didn't trip, mincing like a fairy, heels clip-clopping.) Finally got to the hall, took a deep breath (While adjusting my ruffled skirts and hair... Which I had tied back with a ribbon by the way. Gasp!) and slowly rounded the corner. Oh my was it scary. I stood there in the big door way staring at a sea of people all dressed up and there was Dumbledore sat up on the head table. (The tables had been moved and only a couple remained at either side of the room so there was a massive space to move around in. The head table was still there though.) Minerva was sat next to him proudly watching in her black dress and she looked very nice I must say. She gave me a quick wave, so I headed over. Snape was sat next to her and noticed her action, so craned his neck. His face was priceless! Haha! (I think I'm going to call him 'Fly-catcher' from now on.)

Finally waded through the sea of senior students and got to the head table. Snape had stood up and greeted me before Minerva could even begin to speak. He grabbed my hand, kissed it and said "Charmed, I'm sure." (Oh god. Not another Lockhart! Eeek!) Minerva chuckled to herself... I could tell what she was thinking, the sod! Snape, still grasping my hand firmly, maneuvered me around the side of the table and pulled out a chair for me... Right next to HIM? Oh lordy, Minerva is going to have a FIELD DAY! I'm never going to live it down...

I sat down anyway, seemed impolite not to. He was only being nice... Wait a minute... Snape? Being NICE? Told you this place is crazy...

I surveyed the sea of people... Smart clothes, flowing gowns, laughter and gossip... But no Lockhart strangely enough. He must have had hair trouble or something... Hahaha! I still wanted to know what I had done wrong to make him leave like he did. It was most unusual.

Well, I figured I would just have to be patient and wait for him to arrive before I could find out anything, so I decided to have a conversation with Snape. (Who was, for some reason, focused on my dress... Or rather the top half of it anyway... The perv.) He isn't very talkative I must say. It was me doing most of the yapping as per sodding usual.

Sprout was mingling with the students and saw me and waved, so I decided to go and say hello. I got up from my seat (After saying excuse me of course. See! I'm all polite and proper when I want to be!) and slowly made my way down to her. Spoke about this and that, she commented on the fact I was sat with Snape (I knew she couldn't resist it.) and on my dress. She had helped with some of the preparation and so I was nice and said it was fantastic. (Of course, I had yet to find out properly as I'd only just got there, but what I'd seen and experienced so far was great!)

The music stopped for a brief moment and the chatting seemed to quieten down a touch. Suddenly frantic footsteps could be heard dashing nearer to the hall and around the corner came a rather flustered Gilderoy clad in... oh my good lord... White! And I don't mean parts of his outfit were white, I mean ALL of it... The only thing not white was his cape tied around his neck and shoulders which was a dark lilac colour. Waistcoat replete with fancy embroidery, shirt with ruffles and lace edges, pressed white trousers and pure white suede-like boots. Quite simply stunning actually. Quite a few people stopped talking and just stood there staring at him as he swaggered in somewhat embarrassed about his late entry saying "Sorry. Sorry I'm late ladies and gentleman..." Haha! He cleared his throat and flicked his head back to move a strand of his hair from out of his face.

Sprout giggled to herself and I asked her what was wrong. She said "That Gilderoy never ceases to amaze... He's so silly." I couldn't disagree with her there. He was perhaps the single silliest person in the world, hehe! I just stood there smiling and nodded.

Suddenly the headmaster announced the start of the dancing. (God knows why he had to announce it, but never mind.) So all the couples who were willing to dance gathered on the floor and the band started playing again. It looked really nice from a distance.

Gilderoy was slowly making his way to the head table when he noticed me tucked in the corner with Sprout. His eyes virtually watered. It was so strange, the look he gave me I mean... He just stood there with a sweet little smile, his eyes gazing at me so softly. But there was still something a little off about him... I couldn't help but smile back even though didn't know what was wrong. I think Sprout had noticed as she nudged me and giggled saying "Looks like you have an admirer there, you lucky so and so!" I just said that she didn't know the half of it and laughed too.

Gilderoy was approached by a couple of senior girls begging for his autograph, so I figured my chance had gone to talk to him. I told sprout I needed some air and so I slowly wandered to one of the towers that over looked the grounds for some breathing space and time to think. It was a beautiful night, the stars were so bright and ever now and then a small cloud would drift by with its edges lit up by the full moon. It was fantastic... It was also rather warm, the only thing making it cooler was a gentle and balmy breeze. I was just watching a cloud sail by the moon when I heard a voice from behind say "Aren't you going to dance?"

I smiled to myself, as I knew who it was. I slowly turned my head to look at Gilderoy, who was standing there fiddling with his white gloves. (As he usually ended up doing. I think he fiddles with them in his hands more than he actually wears them...) I couldn't see what expression he was wearing on his face as he was standing in the doorway and the light from inside was shining from behind him so he was just a black silhouette for the most part. (The moon was highlighting certain parts, but his face was in darkness.) I shook my head to say I wasn't and he walked towards me slowly. I decided to retort by asking why he wasn't dancing... He told me "He hasn't got anybody to dance with", which obviously made one of my eyebrows raise. So I said that was rubbish and that he could easily dance with any of the girls there, as they are no doubt more than willing. He just walked next to me and leaned on the wall. I decided enough was enough so I asked what I'd done wrong, you know... what with earlier and everything. He tilted his head and asked what I meant, so I explained. He averted his gaze to somewhere beyond the wall at that point, as if he was hiding his face or something.

Was he annoyed? Embarrassed? I wonder why people are so complicated and why things are never simple...?

He mumbled something under his breath with his head turned away from me. I couldn't hear what he was saying so I asked him to say it again. Apparently he ...found my diary in the drawer. He said he "Shouldn't have read it and he was sorry for reading it all." Oh good god. Its no wonder he's been acting oddly! I bet he thought I was just another rabid fangirl, you know... The kind who'd bid for his underwear online or something. But, much to my surprise he turned his head back to face me and he was smiling. I was blushing rather wildly, but managed to smile back.

Then... He said "I like your doodles of us by the way. Very nicely drawn. Good concept." I about fell through the floor. The amount of doodles I have drawn in my diary of me and him in various romantic situations... I bet I looked like a love sick school kid! I just laughed under my breath nervously, only to suddenly find a hand reaching out for my face and turning it back to face him again. He just smiled so softly at me as he slowly moved closer, his hands holding onto my elbows. I just stood there virtually melting, haha! I've never seen him look at me in the way he was... Ever! A hand slowly crept upwards and brushed my cheek ever so lightly. It felt so nice...

I was about to ask him if anything he read or saw offended him, but before I could get the second word out he had pulled my face to his and had pressed his lips onto mine. Oh... lordy. ow! What! I think I need a minute here recalling this...

Right, that's it. I'm ok now... But, seriously though. Gilderoy Lockhart and... ME! Its so unusual, its so... UNLIKELY! He could have the pick of any girl in the world (virtually), but he's interested in boring, lil ol' me! Yes, this place is definitely crazy...

So, there we were. Arms wrapped around each other as if we were about to vanish any second, our lips locked together bathed in moonlight. It was almost like a scene from a movie or something! It was just... perfect. I never thought it would ever happen, not to me... And certainly not with him. But, I mustn't get too carried away. Its not as if were are getting married or something, haha!

He slowly pulled his lips away from mine just leaving them close enough to still touch. He was breathing somewhat heavily and his breath felt hot against my skin. Mind you, I was no different. He stared into my eyes and pulled me closer, kissing me a second time.

OK... Need another break. Gawd...

OK. Whew.

A slight breeze drifted past making his hair blow around ever so lightly. It was wonderful... The faint orchestral music playing in the back ground only made it more dreamy. He prized his lips from mine again, but as soon as he had he brought my head in to his chest holding me so tightly... I had never felt so safe in my life. I felt like nothing cold make me unhappy. Nothing in the world could possibly spoil the moment we were sharing... My heart was beating so fast, I thought I was going to have a heart attack or something. But, I didn't care.

After what seemed an eternity, he released his grip on me and we both took a single step back and just simply gazed at each others form. His eyes were sparkly, as if he was almost close to tears. Then, he took another step back and bowed asking if "I cared to be his date." I giggled at him and slapped him playfully on the arm. He just winked and grinned at me, holding his arm out. So, I put my arm in his and we made our way back to the main hall. The last piece of music had just finished as we got to the main doors and the band had just started the next piece. We walked into the hall arm-in-arm, causing a lot of the students to stop and stare at us in shock. A lot ended up saying "I knew it!" or something. We just both grinned and made our way the the middle of the floor. It was odd, because all the students seemed to stop dancing and moved to the sides to watch rather than dance themselves. (Gawsh, it WAS embarrassing.)

We both bowed and he placed a hand securely around my waist, the other holding tightly onto my hand and off we went. I hadn't danced in such a long time and the waltz? Well, I was never that good at it. But, it seemed like I was doing just fine! I hadn't forgotten, just like you never forget how to ride a bike... Everyone had their eyes fixed on us, pure white clad people, dancing with purpose. I glanced at the headmaster and he was just sat there a strange satisfied smile on his face. Minerva's mouth was wide open, Snape had the look of thunder on his face and Sprout, who was still in a corner somewhere, was gasping in mere joyful surprise.

Gilderoy was just smiling at me. From that moment on, I don't think we took our eyes off each other.

The music ended and everyone clapped as was usually the case. But, there were hoots and whistles thrown in too. (I guess we were a hit, haha!) We both bowed to each other and he leaned in and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

That was the last thing I remember... I don't remember what I did after, I don't remember who I talked to (If I talked to anyone at all that is.), I don't remember leaving... (Don't worry, he didn't use a memory charm... Haha.)

What I do remember I don't think I can repeat... But, I know one thing I won't forget... The satisfaction of waking up with the sun shining through the window and the perfect man by my side. Oh yes. Sheer bliss.

I just stared at him and brushed a few strands of his hair away from his eyes. He slowly woke up and opened his eyes to see me staring at him. He just grinned and placed a hand on my shoulder. I asked if he slept well and he mumbled (Still obviously waking up.) sleepily with a huge grin appearing on his face saying "Oh yes. Amazingly..."

He sat up after stretching and pulled the covers up over his bare chest. Although the sun was shining, it had indeed dropped a little cooler. He gave me a kiss and told me how much I meant to him. I sighed in a melodramatic way and fluttered my eyelids, hehe. Laughing, he pulled the sheets from him and stood up. (Eek! Oh my... NEKKIDNESS!) He grabbed hold of his clothes and began to dress himself. It was a good idea though... Classes soon. I followed suit, only to have him steal my blouse and run around holding it as high as he could. Next minute he grabbed his wand and made it levitate! The sod... Eventually managed to retrieve it and headed out to class hand in hand, a huge satisfied smile on our faces.

Got there and there and there were no students there at all. Lucky us. He placed his books on the desk and grabbed hold of me pulling me closer. Oh yes... I'm sure you know what happened next... Yup. Kiss, kiss, smooch smooch... Students walk in... Much laughter and woo-ing ensues! Ohh, how embarrassing!

But, I think I had better round it off for tonight. Seems that this entry is very long! I'll continue it tomorrow, hehe.

So exiting isn't it?

Ta-ta for now!


	10. September 10th to 13th

**September 10th, 11th, 12th and 13th. **

Mood - Unsure

_(Note to self:_  
_Don't get drunk...)_

Hmm, well. I haven't been updating it that great lately have I? I missed all those days... T'was for a good reason though, I assure you. Firstly I was a little busy and then I had my diary nicked AGAIN.

So, I guess first things first... I'll carry on from where I left off.

Yes... I know what you are thinking about the whole student-bursting-in-during-private-moment escapade... Silly of us wasn't it? Haha!

Well, lets just say any desk usage will be put to one side for... Ahem... later use, if you catch my drift. Hehe.

Well, after that the class went fine. Assisted as I should have done anyway and broke for dinner. Sat in his office instead of in the hall as he had some things to sort out. (Fan mail... Tch.) I sprawled out on his bed chewing on some of those roll things he loved so much while set sat as his desk signing all sorts of things. Someone had even sent in a sock for him to sign!

I sat there and watched him as he giggled over some of his fan mail. Some wouldn't feel right having thousands of single women writing to their man, but I don't see any harm in it. After all... _He picked me!_

He snickered more as he read a letter that had been sprayed with perfume. It was so strong it filled the entire room. He scratched at his face in disbelief and said "Haha. Listen to this one..." He cleared his throat and began to read looking at the letter down his nose as if he was reading through half moon spectacles. "My darling Gilderoy. You are an inspiration to all. You never cease to amaze with your sheer beauty. I worship and adore you and I always will. Forever and ever."

There was a moments pause in which we both stared at each other blankly, then erupted in laughter. He put the letter down on his desk and leaned back in his chair, still laughing to himself. I just said 'Yes darling' and he turned his head to face me and winked.

Well, I won't go into too much detail as to how we spent the rest of our dinner break. All I can say is that afterwards I had to get to my room for advising (After arranging to visit Diagon alley a.s.a.p as I've never been. Yet.)... Saw a few students, had tea and went to bed.

Got up nice an early in the morning (15th) and went to class. Not much happened other than him insistently winking at me through out... (For someone who wanted to keep the whole thing as private as possible, he was sure messing up, haha!)

Yes. We want to follow the rules and keep it all hush-hush. After all, no one knows for sure what's going on. (Apart from that group of students who walked in on us... Ugh, but who'd believe them anyway?) All the other professors saw was us dancing together and having, generally, a good time, but it doesn't mean anything does it? So, yes... Its all staying hushed for now. Aren't we good? Hehe.

The class went well, as did my teaching assistant role. I'm getting much better at it all now! I'm learning so much.

Dinner break came and the students piled out to go the the main hall, which left us alone. Gilderoy was busy tidying up some of the books that he had used and picking up pieces of paper that had been strewn everywhere from a little accident. (There's always one accident guaranteed with HIM around, hahaha!) I just sat on one of the near by desks and watched him. He was wearing his brownish coloured robes and every time he turned they made a wonderful 'swish' sound. He looked stunning, quite frankly. I don't think I have ever felt more attracted to anyone in my life as I was to him at that moment in time.

He leaned over one of the desks, muttered something about not liking such an untidy class room and reached for a piece of paper that was behind it... Nearly falling face first onto the floor in the process! It was quite funny, because he was shouting and his legs were sticking up and wiggling frantically in the air, while he tried to stop himself face-planting the floor... The poor guy. I was all nice and went to help him, even though it WAS incredibly hilarious. I pulled him backwards by his shoulders and his feet found the floor again. His face was red and his hair was messed up and covering one of his eyes. The silly bean... I giggled as he grabbed onto my shoulders for dear life, sweating quite a bit. I told him that he was safe now and stroked his hair. (Not to mention removing a strand or two from his eyes in the process...) He did this hilarious melodramatic sigh and grabbed hold of me tightly. I knew he was messing around, so I laughed rather loudly and threatened him with a pummel if he didn't let me go... So he decided to lift me up instead.

There I was, my legs milling around, giggling like crazy while he pretended to bite my neck like a savage beast making the sound effects as well.

He eventually stopped and put me down, but kept me held close to him. He smiled at me in this adorable way... It was so peaceful. I was still reeling over just how lucky I really was when he kissed me. Good god, it was like he wanted to bite my lips off! I really didn't care, it was nice to know that I actually inspired such raw emotion in him. I felt very wanted.

After he had virtually removed my lips (and half my face, haha!) he nuzzled me in this cute way and said that I was all his. Needless to say I about melted in his arms there and then. Me? Gilderoy Lockhart's? Too... good... to... be... true! I just asked if I was dreaming and the toe rag asked if I wanted him to pinch me to find out. I gave him a playful evil eye and slapped him on the arm. But, the git did anyway! Right on the butt! I was like "EEK!". Anyone passing the class room would have no doubt wondered what on earth was going on! HAHA!

After I told him off in a round about manner, we decided to head to the main hall to eat there, as we never seemed to. So, yeah... Ate there. Walked in only to be hosed with laughter from that group of students who walked in on us.

Spoke about when to head to Diagon Alley and we decided that we'd go tomorrow. (16th) He seems excited to show me around... I hope we don't get mobbed. His fans tend to crowd around the book store apparently. But, I think he seems to be rather excited to have me on his arm. Could this be the first public appearance of 'us', so to speak? I mustn't get too far ahead though... After all. Keeping something secret can't exactly be kept up if most of the wizarding world knows about it. Maybe we will have to keep even this little trip low key.

Eventually dinner ended and we headed back to our offices. I miss him when we are apart. Yes, I know that sounds sappy, but I don't care! I've never wanted to be with someone as much as I want to be with him. He is... perfect!

Saw a few students about their 'Draco problems'. (Typical huh?) I think I'm really going to have to have a word with Snape about that, for definite now... I'll have to see if I can catch him at tea or something.

Eventually tea time came around, but Gilderoy decided to invite me to his room instead of heading to the hall. (Is this guy obsessed with avoiding that place or what, haha! Mind you, he does get a lot of attention from the female students when he does go in there...)

So, I got changed and walked to his room. Walked through the class room and up those stairs and knocked on the door. He said for me to come in and so I opened the door... I was like 'What on earth... oh my god!'. He'd only dotted candles everywhere... It was so beautiful! (I wonder what he was up to... Wink wink nudge nudge...) He stood there in his wonderful outfit, (The one that matches his eyes) and just smiled at me. I could tell he was rather proud of himself at that point, because I about burst into tears. Obviously it was the desired reaction.

I walked in and he slowly walked towards me placing a wonderful soft kiss on my lips. (Oh... my GAWWWD!)

We ate our meal of... yep, you guessed it. Purple soup, purple veggie rolls and those lilac cupcakes. Haha! It was simply wonderful! Sure, it wasn't fancy dining at some hoity-toity restaurant, but it was just right for us!

After those cup cakes had vanished into our stomachs we sat there watching the flames flicker on the candles. He was sat on the floor leaning against the side of his desk and I was sat in front of him, leaning on his chest with his arms curled around me.

He began to tell me about his books and whatnot and how he became a professor here at Hogwarts.

After he had finished, he tightened his grip and put his face against my hair. I think he was happy at that point. Genuinely happy. I know I was...

The rest of the night, well... I won't go into it. There are SOME things that aren't even meant for the pages of a secret diary! Ehehe...

Woke up in the morning with severe dead arm. The big lump had been lying on my bloody arm all night by the feel of things! There I was trying to remove my arm from under him and all he could do was lay there snoring softly and looking cute! I reached for a wand that was on the dresser next to me and eventually got it in my grasp. Quite fed up of having no blood in my arm I uttered a quick levitation spell and made him float off my arm. Only problem though was how to stop him floating. (I'm still crappy at basics... Pssh, some substitute teacher I'LL make...)

He woke up, to make matters worse. He was like "Rach, I feel funny" and noticed his state of floatery. He screamed like a girl! It was really rather funny.

Eventually I figured it all out and he ceased his naked-flailing, hehe. We then got dressed ready for a new day. He threw on his dusky pink robes and I wore my black tight trousers and a pink t-shirt like thing that looked like a shirt... Has a collar and everything and pockets either side.

He stood there fiddling with his gloves again and smiled at me as I got my big black coat on. (My black coat is my friend, hehe.) I frowned at him and asked if he ever actually wore those, so he grinned and put them on saying "SEE!"

He walked up to me and put his arm around my waist saying "Shall we" while gesturing to exit his room. I nodded, smiled and kissed him on the cheek. He offered for me to go first, so I did and... slammed the door in his face saying "OK, well... see you!" Hahaha! I could hear him behind the door shouting "OI!" and laughing. He knocked a few times threatening to turn me into a flower if I didn't open the door! Oh dear lord, not a flower! So I let go of the handle and he yanked it open. There was a pause where he just stared at me with a blank expression, then finally he grinned deviously and pulled out his wand saying "You asked for it, darling".

I laughed and ran down the stair saying 'Ohhh noooo', while he quickly locked his door and dashed down after me. The painting that was set at the back of the room (The one of Gilderoy painting himself.) wondered what on earth was going on and ended up slipping with his paintbrush. Haha.

We ended up chasing each other round and round the desks until he finally nabbed me and tickled me half to death, the sod.

After much laughter, we headed out for Diagon Alley.

(Turned out the reason why he arranged to go to Diagon Alley today (16th) was because he actually had no classes at all! Hurrah! A break!)

When we got there the place was packed! Wizards and witches were milling about everywhere. It was a sea of wide brimmed hats and robes! I've never seen so many magic folk in my life!

I could tell Gilderoy was trying to keep his head low just in case he was spotted, but after all... He couldn't be missed could he! He stands out like a sore thumb...

Anyway... We began walking down the alley and he was pointing at various places telling me what they were all for and such. He was like "This is where you can get your wands from, that's for your robes... Its where I go for mine of course. And that's where you can get your owls!"

The further we walked, the less uptight he seemed. I think he was glad it was all going so well. He was simply beaming as he frantically pointed things out to me!

Eventually we got to a store that he seemed the most eager to show me. Flourish and Blotts. Such a nice place! The window display made me giggle, as it was Gilderoy's latest written works... His biography 'Magical Me'.

I peered inside the shop and I noticed someone just stood by the entrance. Uh oh. A greeter! How irritating! Its just a good job my mother taught me some transformation spells when I was little wasn't it? I dragged Lockhart to one side and told him my idea... He wasn't too keen to begin with (Something about is wonderful figure and gorgeous looks.), but realized it might be a good idea. So... I asked him what he'd sooner look like and so he described a random person... It was him! I slapped him on the arm playfully and asked him to be serious. Eventually he came up with a good one. A random, normal looking male wizard with the stereotypical, long white beard. So, I gave it a shot and HUZZAH, it worked like a treat. He DID look funny... Only thing was that he still had his voice. I just hope he didn't get spoken too a lot.

We emerged from the corner we had been tucked in and entered the shop and was greeted. The greeter was all chirpy and said "Welcome to Flourish and Blotts sir and madam." Gilderoy couldn't resist doing his usual flamboyant greeting, but I had to nudge him to stop otherwise his cover would have been blown for sure and we had only just begun! I said my hello's to the greeter and smiled, attempting to ignore the funny looks they gave us both. Walked further in and viewed all the different sections. It was fairly packed even though it wasn't a signing day or anything.

There were books on mushrooms, wands and unicorn horns. Invisible books, floating books, books on some rather adult related magic and even books about what to do if you clog your plug hole up with floo powder! By the door was a HUGE display featuring 'Magical Me'. It was very cool... There were so many of his books there it was unbelievable. I know he has written a lot and most of his stuff is studied at Hogwarts, by by god I never expected the collection to be this... large!

The crowd was quite loud and some were shoving others out of their way. How rude! We managed to move our way to the back of the shop where everyone seemed to be collecting. No wonder... That's where his autobiography was... All that could be seen were frantic fans grabbing for their copies and dashing as fast as they could to the check out. Others were stood around reading it and talking about it to who ever was stood next to them. Some were just acting daft...Silly fangirls. Hehe.

I could tell Lockhart was pleased by what he saw. God help us if his head inflated any more... Jeeze. (I love him really.)

Bumped into a lady by mistake and virtually had my head bitten off. She was wearing all black and had a very large hat on her head... She was also wearing black lipstick and it made her look scary. She was all "Watch it! Can't you see I'm standing here you silly girl?" My jaw dropped. I mean, it was bad enough she had the nerve of talking to me the way she did, but GIRL! Gilderoy stepped forwards and said "Could you please not talk to her in that manner." or something to that effect anyway... She turned around and snapped at him calling him an old fossil. He didn't take kindly to it so told her where to stick the copy of 'Magical Me' she was holding tightly, then realized it would be a waste of book and told her not to after all. I think she started to suspect though... He was talking! Doh! Suddenly his hair changed from white to blonde. (Oh dear lord, no! I forgot to make it longer lasting!) Everyone gasped and stared at him and he was all "what's wrong?" Next minute his clothes and everything return to normal, the only thing remaining was the white beard. Well, I was stumped. I slapped my forehead and sighed. The gasping grew louder and one of the women shrieked "Its Gilderoy!". At that moment I think he realized what was going on and his eyes widened. He grabbed hold of my hand and dragged me out of the store, closely followed by the mass of fans. The beard slowly vanished as we ran to the Leaky Cauldron, hoping to lose the crowd in the process.

Ahh... The Leaky Cauldron. Perfect for hiding in. (Or so we hoped...) We ran in hand in hand, slammed the door behind us and peered over the top of the window ledge. The crowd passed by, so we breathed a sigh of relief and turned to face the bar... Only to see a group of confused folk staring at us blankly. Gilderoy smiled at them all and one of the women fell off her stools, haha! He was still holding my hand and I think that's what everyone was gawking at. We shuffled nervously up to the bar and decided to make the most of it. He ordered us both 2 fire whiskeys and so we sat down on the bar stools in front of us. The bar tender slammed 2 glasses down and proceeded to pour our drinks. Gilderoy smiled and grabbed his glass, raised it and said "To the joys of the Leaky Cauldron. Perfect for having a good time, shelter and getting totally blasted!" I giggled and raised mine too.  
...Down they went. One by one. Oh dear...

By the time I knew what was going on we were both back at Hogwarts and I was waking up in his office with him sprawled on me, both completely naked with coasters on our heads. What had happened! I really dread to think.

I looked at the clock and it was 5PM. I had missed the first part of my advising shift and it would soon be tea time. I stopped thinking and wiggled slightly to wake Mr 'Coaster-head' up. He mumbled something about sheep and started snoring again, so I jabbed him in the ribs and he woke with a loud snort. He was like "What? What's? Where are we? What happened?" I told him where we were and said I hadn't the foggiest what had gone on. He groaned and clasped his forehead with his right hand.

We both stood up and got dressed. Every single sound hurt. It was murder! I was still slightly drunk. (Extra Note: I was more that slightly drunk by the way.) Lockhart's hair was a mess, but I don't think he was that bothered which was amazing. I said I would see him at tea time and set off for my office. When I exited the class room, there were a group of Slytherin's crowded round the door. They looked at me and laughed... God, it was like a mass of pneumatic drills at my head! I didn't have a clue what it was all about, so I just carried on to my office, walked in, shut the door and found my diary was gone again. The beasts! How dare they! I'm going to report them for sure now, even if the diary contains some very controversial issues. (Not to mention pictures.)

Only 2 students visited thank god, so it was generally ok. Got to tea on time which was good. Entered (Staggered) the room just as Gilderoy did and was met with gails of laughter from most of the students. OK, what on EARTH had we done. We both frowned and clasped at our heads as we walked in towards the head table. Got to it only to be glowered at my most of the professors there. We asked what on earth the matter was and apparently we both got drunk and paraded around Diagon Alley half naked only to come back to Hogwarts with coasters on our head singing a song about how sexy we both are. Needless to say, we both blushed bright red, apologized and sat down, or rather sank into, our seats.

Snape glanced over to me and I looked at him with half open eyes. It was so darn noisy! He asked what on earth we were doing there together anyway, so I told him I'd never been to Diagon Alley before and Gilderoy was giving me the guided tour. Snape sneered and said "Its no wonder you ended up a drunken wreck with him involved... If you wanted to go you could have asked me." I noticed Minerva glance over at Snape and she grinned to herself. I said a quiet sorry and hid my head in my folded arms. Lockhart was pretty much doing the same.

Ate some wonderful food. I don't know what it was, but it was great. Drank some wine too... Oops! Haha! Mixing drinks? Oh dear me, I was in for it.

After tea we all exited the hall for our rooms. I hoped that the food would sober me up, this firewhiskey + wine isn't easily shaken off. Gilderoy staggered one way, while I staggered the other... Ended up nearly falling on those blasted moving stairs. (From this point on I'm going to be writing what I was told by Snape, as I don't actually remember a thing, again!) But, for some reason Snape was there and he caught me. I was very drunk it would seem and giggled a thank you while holding onto his robes for dear life. He held me up and walked me back towards his room. I was very wobbly and kept tripping up over everything saying 'Whoops!'. Passed by some students who mumbled amongst themselves as they watched us both head to Snape's room. I was all "So, Snapey-wapey. Where are we going-y?" I think he isn't used to those sorts of terms of endearment. He just said he had something that would sober me up in no time back in his room. So I was all "Oohhh... Your room eh, Snapey. Sounds kinky." (Oh my good god, what? What on earth was I saying?) He grunted nervously and gave the students one of his famous death-glares and carried on.

Got to his room and he propped me up against the wall while he unlocked the door. (Why does he have to live down there? After the door there were loads of steps and everyone knows drunk people and steps don't mix!) After much step-navigating, we got to his room and he walked over to his stash of random bottles filled with potions, while I crumped on his bed singing a song about turnips and doves! He fiddled around with this and that and walked over to me with a bottle in his hand full of brown liquid. I apparently sat up and hugged him telling him his black robes really brought out the death in his eyes and I liked it. He said "Thank you, but I think you had better drink this now." I grabbed the bottle and swigged the contents asking if it was 'alcamaholic' and started to feel drowsy, then fell to sleep on him instantly.

I woke up the following morning (Today) right as rain. I opened my eyes to see Snape lying next to me stroking my hair. I virtually freaked out! I was all "EEK! WHAT? OH ME GOD!" inside, but I tried to stay calm on the outside until I figured out what was really going on. Granted, I hadn't the foggiest what had happened the night before, but it might not be what it seemed... Right?

I sat bolt upright and he sat up properly too saying "Welcome back". I was under his sheets and got quite worried... I asked what was going on and he told me what had happened the night before. My face must have been a picture...

I told him thank you for taking care of me (If thats really what he did...) when I was drunk and exited his room, my head spiraling. I felt quite ok, but there was something making me feel ill at the back of my mind. I suddenly remembered the potion he gave me... Was it really to cure the effects of the alcohol? Or... No, silly Rachel! Don't you start accusing good people of things like that! Snape is a wonderful man... I think.

Decided to have a rest and asked for the afternoon off. Found my diary back in my drawer when I returned to my room... Ugh, I hope I feel better tomorrow...

I wonder if Gilderoy is ok...

Going to sleep now.


	11. September 14th & 15th

**September 14th and 15th **

Mood - Like hell threw a brick at me...

_(Note to self:_  
_Glandular Fever is best kept hidden from ALL staff members.)  
_  
What is it with strange days lately? I went to sleep for quite some time and woke up at tea time only to find out that I had a cold of sorts.

I'm still confused about what happened with Snape. One part of me is saying nothing and another is screaming at me telling me all sorts of crazy things. It didn't help matters much when I realized he was stroking my hair and staring at me as I slept. Could he have, you know, taken advantage of my drunken state? No... It would be too risky surely. He'd lose his job if...

I must stop thinking like this, it'll only drive me insane.

Wasn't sure if I should go to the Great hall for tea or not... What if Snape was there? I know I can't avoid him forever or anything, but what if I start feeling uncomfortable? What if... I start liking the attention? No... No, no. I'm with Gilderoy, I can't risk losing the wonderful thing we have together, not now. Most women would kill to be in my shoes... (Or boots as the case is usually.)

Hark at me. I'm an advisor and I need advice! Its crazy! Maybe its the germs...

Well, I stayed in my room and snotted it out, er I mean... waited it out. I had a knock at my door sometime after 8 o'clock last night. It was Gilderoy wondering if I was ok, as he hadn't seen me since... You know. I was relieved to see that he hadn't heard anything about me ending up in Snape's room. I was all sniffly and snotty and he made a cross sign with his fingers at me... The sod.

He walked and sat next to me on my bed. Took his boots off... I don't know whether it was a blessing (For the sake of my sheets cleanliness.) or a curse. (For the sake of my nose... Which, although blocked, still managed to smell them anyway.) He told me that he wanted to look after me and he snuggled down with me and laid his head on my pillow. Heh, its just a virus. Why so much fuss?

He ended up spending the night even though I warned him he might catch my germs if he got too close. He said he didn't care, snogged my face for for a good few hours and stayed regardless.

This morning I woke up with horrible sinus pain. Gilderoy woke up noon after complaining of an itchy throat. I think he is catching it.

Went for breakfast swearing that the first person to even mention glandular fever would get a right good slap upside the head, or failing that... Get their butts zapped. He didn't seem all that bad, but I was having a hard time hiding my germs. I think I managed it...

Parted as he had to get to class. He told me to rest up, so I decided to take his advice. On the way back to my office I passed Madam Pomfrey in the hall. She told me I looked dreadful and that I should let her examine me... I was most hesitant.

Ended up slouched in a chair in the Hospital wing with her shoving some wooden stick in my mouth asking me to say 'aah'.

Remember how I said that the first person to mention glandular fever were in for a shock?

Hmph.

She seemed to find it interesting anyway. She kept singing about it being a kissing disease or some such nonsense. I just sneered under my breath as quiet as I could. I think she is going to be looking out for anyone else who may have it now in some futile attempt to figure out who I've been apparently kissing. (Of course, I have been kissing Gilderoy... Well, I say kissing. What I REALLY mean is virtually eating his face... But, I'm hardly going to tell her that am I?) These people... need b/f's and g/f's... Egh. Or lives or something. Maybe a pet. Or a hobby... Like fishing, or model making.

Er... I was getting a bit sidetracked there wasn't I?

Decided to rest for the next part of the morning until dinner break. I snuggled down and snoozed. Ahh... bliss. Especially when one feels like there's a golden snitch in ones throat.

Dinner break came, so I decided to head to the main hall. Got there and Pomfrey was the only one there. I plonked myself down in my seat and chewed my meal rather unenthusiastically. Dumbledore and Minerva strode in and sat down, both asking about my sudden case of Glandular fever. (Is it me, or does word travel very very fast here?) I could tell they were in on it too. The fiends...

Lockhart eventually strolled in and was mobbed by a few fangirls before he could get to the head table. He was being asked all sorts of things and every time he spoke his voice got weaker and weaker. Uh oh. Ba-a-a-a-ad. He tried to tell them he couldn't stay and it came out as "I ch-a-nt stahhhhy gehhhrls". Well, Pomfrey and the others looked at me straight away. I just raised an eyebrow as if I hadn't a clue what they were on about and croaked a hello at Gilderoy who had just sat in his seat.

He was all "Hhh-elloh hhh-eadmahhsterrrh, Minerhhvahh n pohhmfreyyhh" and they just grinned.

Surely our cover was blown for sure now? Argh!

But, perhaps not. Who knows.

Was both told to rest up though. So we did. We camped in his office and even made ourselves a little fort. Haha!

Not much to tell, other than lots of food, recovering and plenty of kissing. Hehehe. Oh yes. Plenty of that.

He keeps jabbing me in my ribs to stop writing. I know what he is up to... I'm just being evil and prolonging it, hehe.

I had better stop though... Its getting late and we both need sleep. (If we actually get any that is. Hehehe.)

Night all... snot


	12. September 16th to 18th

**September 16th, 17th and 18th **

Mood - Feeling much better.

_(Note to self:_  
_Snape + Me B-a-a-ad...)  
_

Oh boy. I'm feeling much better now. I don't understand though why there are no spells for curing such things. Surely there must be! If there isn't, there should be and if there is why were we not informed/cured by now?

I'm still a little sniffly and my voice is back. The past couple of days were spent in bed eating lots of comfort food, so not much to report. (When I say 'In bed', I mean either of ours. We alternate so as not to appear too suspicious... Even IF we both have the so-called 'Kissing disease' and all one really has to do is put two and two together... But, thankfully for us it would seem both the students and the faculty are both slow when it comes to that.)

I drew that pic of me in my summer ball gown like I said I would!

￹FPRIVATE "TYPEPICT;ALT"Its not very good, but I tried to get all the details in there.

Was owled a letter from my mother this morning. Apparently my uncle tried to take his own life. My family (Mostly muggles it would seem.) are taking the whole thing so wrong. People just don't know how to treat others do they? Apparently one of my great-uncles visited him in hospital along with my other great-uncle and my 2 great-aunts and the first thing he said was "Why did you do it?" Oh, please... That is the dumbest thing to say to someone like that... Its no wonder he went through the roof. My mother was upset, naturally. I kinda wish I could be there with her. Gilderoy has been a star though. He has helped cheer me up no end. He even decided to give me a nice back rub last night while I was writing my letter back.

Sent the letter this morning when I woke up. We both took a walk to the owlery, which was very nice. The weather wasn't too great, but we didn't care. (It thundered yesterday in fact!)

The headmaster thought we were well enough to return to classes and what not. You know its funny... I always thought it took longer to get over than what it has... Maybe its all down to diet. We eat very well here.

DADA went rather well. The class was ecstatic to see Gilderoy again, as Snape had been taking over while he was recovering. They had even put up this cute little banner saying _'Welcome back'_ that they had all signed. I think it pleased him a lot.

When I had to assist we got some remarks. It might have been due to how Gilderoy was staring at me through out and how he was unknowingly making physical contact a heck of a lot. (I say unknowingly... I don't know if it was the case or not. Regardless, it caused a stir.)

After class a few of his fans stayed behind to suck up to him a bit telling him how they had missed him and the place wasn't the same with out him and blah blah blah. Its cute, don't get me wrong, but it was also highly corny at the same time. But, I guess it makes him happy, so... You know... Whatever floats your boat.

After much pic signing we went for lunch. All the time spent together and the past few days events had pushed out what happened with Snape from my mind. It wasn't until we walked into the great hall and I saw him at the head table, eyes fixed on me, that I remembered just how troubled I was by it all. I don't know what it was, but I shivered as soon as we made eye contact. What happens if, you know, what I think happened, happened? I'm just so scared that I might be right... I don't want to be in some ways, but I can't ignore this odd feeling in the pitt of my stomach, a feeling I have held for him for quite some time now. I don't think it is love, I have that reserved for Gilderoy, it seems similar though. He is such a mystery, maybe that is what is drawing me to him, that is stirring up these strange feelings? I couldn't possibly love him... Not Snape... Severus... Snape.

Well, the dinner was pretty strange. I sat in silence for most of it pondering how I should go about the whole thing. Should I tell one of the staff? Minerva maybe? She understands such things... But, if I do it can't be undone. Such things cause such friction and many problems... If I go ahead with this, it may end up causing such grief... And what if I should be wrong? It doesn't bear thinking about. I would feel so ashamed and there would always be a stigma attached to Snape that he may never be able to shake off, regardless of his innocence. Gilderoy too. I may lose him. What if he thinks I did something willingly? What if he... doesn't trust ME after that? I know his relationship with Snape has always been one of those 'rocky roads' as it is, it would be worse afterwards. But, on the other hand... If I am right, then surely such a man must be brought to justice. Such a man must be removed from the institution. Me, yeah sure... But, who would be next? Poppy Pomfrey? Minerva? Or worse, maybe a student! All those cons... Not enough pro's. I must really think long and hard about my decision. It must not be made too hastily, yet it must not come too late either.

I shall stop deliberating about it for now...

Started advising. Megan Kellett saw me again. It seems she started to make a few friends. A couple may not be the best choices, but still...

At tea time I was visited by Minerva and Gilderoy at the same time. It would seem they were both here for the same reason... Apparently they were both worried about how quiet I was at dinner today and they had been discussing it as they were walking up the corridors to my room. (Nice eh?) It was because of the whole Snape issue, but I was hardly going to tell them was I? Well, not at that moment in time anyway, so I simply made my great-uncle the excuse.

I think Minerva may be cottoning on to me and Gilderoy now... He walked behind me (As I was sat in my chair.) and placed his hands on my shoulders giving them a little rub. She gave us a little smile and we both kind of looked at the floor with a nervous smirk. I think we knew the game was up... She knew now. (Don't know about the others.)

She then said "You look so good together. You really do."

We both looked at each other quite stunned. We never expected such comments from her.

She then added "But, you must try your best to keep this as secretive as possible. It would seem quite a few of the students are already passing rumors and it is distracting them from their studies. It cannot do that, no matter how wonderful it is."

She has a point. After all, you don't join Hogwarts to pass notes about two of the professors, or gather in the bathrooms to gossip all the time do you?

We nodded in agreement. We understood why she said it, but at the same time we were happy that she, in a way, had given us her blessing. It was such an odd feeling. She told us that she would not speak of it to anyone other than Dumbledore for our benefit, smiled and walked out the door.

We sat/stood there for a few seconds in a stunned silence. Had that really just happened? After a while we both looked at each other and just laughed. I think he was quite pleased that someone was actually accepting us... After all, once the fangirls found out there could be war.

Both high on our own sense of happiness, we strode our way into the hall with big beaming smiles on our faces. Not even Snape could ruin it this time! I sat down, flicked some hair proudly from my eyes and tucked in to tea with out a care in the world. That is... Until tea had finished and I was in my room alone and I got a visit from... Yes... Snape.

He knocked on the door and after I said come in, he shut it behind him and almost glided towards me. I was sat on my bed writing this entry at the time and I had to quickly hide it under my pillow. I didn't know what to say or do. I was slightly scared and my heart was pounding. But, he just stood there looking down at me with a blank expression on his face. Well, I was quite creeped out by it and so I gathered the covers up and held them close to me. (Well, when one is in ones night dress one tends to feel somewhat naked.) He didn't speak, he just slid onto the bed next to me, still staring at me. Then, after a while of silence (And not to mention me freaking out inwardly) he finally spoke. "Are you feeling better?"

What?

I just looked at him with a puzzled expression. So he then said "I thought you were somewhat distant at tea tonight, not to mention you have been avoiding me as of late." (Distant? DISTANT? Oh yeah, he's a FINE one to talk... He's like 'Lord of the Distant'!) I tried to speak, but I couldn't. I was quite intimidated by him sat on my bed, looming over me. His eyebrows raised a little as I croaked some garbled words and then his hand reached out for my face. Such a pale hand... Coarse from working with many potions and being burned by many cauldron flames. Well, I flinched and pulled the covers closer. He noticed and so said "Are you scared of me? Is that it? Do you honestly think... I... 'did' something very inappropriate that night you were drunk?" I nodded slowly... Quite scared of how he would react. I mean, I know how I would react to such an accusation... He lowered his gaze, but still wore that vacant expression until he frowned and reached out his hand once more sliding it through my hair and around the back of my head and neck, while his other curled around my shoulder which was poking out from under the sheets. He drew me closer and I tried to pull back, but he had a tight grip... He, well... one can only describe it as a hug. He drew me into his chest and his arms wrapped around me tightly. I was quite alarmed at that point, but at the same time I thought that if he was going to do anything of 'that' nature, he would have done it long before now. No... Nothing sinister happened, instead he just stroked my hair like he did that night and whispered "_Silly girl_" in my ear. I lifted my head up to look at his face. Due to being scared I had started crying and so my eyes were very red and itchy and I had a hard time focusing on his face and had to blink a lot. What was going on? What on earth was happening? I just sniffed and he smiled at me. A strange sort of smile... As if it held some sort of distant meaning.

My head was just a mess at that moment. What on earth would Gilderoy say if he walked in? What would he do seems a more fitting question...

I told Snape that I couldn't, but was interrupted by him saying "How could I ever do that to you?"

It was strange, because it seemed he didn't really WANT to take it any further... He never even made any attempt to show any other sort of affection whatsoever. He just held me tightly. It was almost as if he was just enjoying a rare moment of security.

He finally let me go and stood up. He walked towards the door, turned, smiled and walked out leaving me to my thoughts.

So here I am, hand trembling (Which would explain the spelling mistakes and whatnot by the way.), wondering what on earth just happened. It would seem that all is not as it seems and that nothing really did happen. In a way I am relieved, yet at the same time some what troubled still. I cannot allow him to do such things. Gilderoy means everything to me and to lose him would just make my life not worth living. He has become such a big and important part of my existence now that I can't imagine ever being without him. He is the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing when I go to sleep. Which is why I cannot let Snape come between us, what ever it is he is up to.

I'm tired now... Such events exhaust me beyond belief... I just want tonight to pass quickly so that I can see Gilderoy again I just need someone to talk to... I want him to hold me so that I know things are all ok. I might sneak to his room later if I have to.

Goodnight.


	13. September 19th to 23rd

**September 19th to the 23rd**

Mood - Positively Buzzing.

_(Note to self:_

_STOP SLACKING!)_

Sneaked my way to his room like I said I would. Got to his room at around 1/2 am-ish though... I knocked on his door and he answered it wearily (Obviously I had woken him up.), his eye mask still over his eyes. Haha. I just tackled him into his room and I didn't let go of him all night...

Woke up at the usual time. Didn't have any classes though. (I'm still confused as to how frequent they actually are.) We spent the spare time together though. Went down to the lake and sat on the grass under a tree. He sat with his back resting on it and I sat in front of him with my back towards the water. Spoke about various things. He asked me about my family properly so I told him about them. I did the whole speech, haha. I was like: "Oh yes, my family goes as follows:

Father Glyn (Ass)- Muggle (Thankfully living elsewhere. Hurrah for divorce.)

Mother Julie - Pure-blood

Sister Kelly - Half-blood

Brother Ryan - Half-blood

Grandmother Margaret - Pure-blood

And so on and so on. I was worried I was boring him with all the details, but he said he didn't mind and that he had asked me anyway. I just grinned nervously. I hate feeling as though I'm boring someone even if I'm not.

I told him about my diary getting stolen again the other day. I had actually forgotten myself. He couldn't believe it and said he would help in any way he could, even if it meant venturing to the Slytherin hang out spots to check for licorice wand eaters. How sweet of him, hehe.

The weather was fairly nice for a change. It had been pretty dreary lately and very rainy, but today there was a bit of sun. It had dried the grass out nicely at least so we didn't have wet butts, haha. However, it wasn't really all that warm. It was mild, but you know me... I wear a Coat in 90 degree heat. Hah. He was quite happy with the temperature though... He just sat there with a serene smile on his face, closing his eyes from time to time, allowing the rays that were poking through the branches to warm his face. He looked so peaceful.

Mind you, it was quiet. Most of the students had classes or were on their way to classes, so we were really the only ones around the lake. It was simply bliss...

After a while of silent contemplation, he suddenly moved forwards rather quickly. It made me jump quite frankly. He snatched my hand and squoze it tightly while staring in my eyes. I had no idea what he was on with, he's such a mystery at times, the sod, so I just raised an eyebrow at him. He just sat there smiling at me (You know, that smile that he does...) , stroking my hand sighing to himself.

Then he started blurting out all the romantic terms of endearment he could think of. Some of the names he called me just made be giggle... 'Honey-Pie', 'Sugar-strudel', 'Baby-snuggles'. What on earth? Snape must have drugged him previously... Haha. Apparently he had come to a realization as he was sitting there staring at me. He said that he had never been happier and that he had found someone special. (Oh wow... Did I blush? Oh yes!) Then he staring saying stuff about how he never felt quite right before and all his fame was the most important thing to him and how when I came into his life he found something to live for besides himself. Sounds a bit rough, but where he is concerned its the highest compliment one can receive, believe me. Then he said that he had actually been thinking a lot about it before and that he hadn't 'just' had the realization. The fibber!

Man, was he getting attached or what... I didn't mind of course, but usually I'd be worried if a guy got attached to me this quickly.

Next minute he starts saying "Oh my darling. I don't want us to ever part! Can't I sew us together or something? Or maybe meld ourselves into one human being? No, that would be freaky... Oh can't we just get married!?"

Waaiiiit a second...!

Did he just say what I thought he said?

**REWIND **

"Oh my darling. I don't want us to ever part! Can't I sew us together or something? Or maybe meld ourselves into one human being? No, that would be freaky... Oh can't we just get married!?"

**REWIND **

"Oh can't we just get married!?"

OH MY GOD! I DID hear right!!! Was he serious, or just joking?! I didn't know what to say or do, so I just sat there, mouth gaping like a fish. He smiled again, this time the one that lets you know he is not joking, and started going on about how he would like the wedding. He starts gesturing wildly, all the time squeezing my hand with the one that wasn't flailing like crazy saying: "Oh yes. Imagine that! Me dressed in my finest robes, you dressed in pure white. Oh darling you would look fabulous. We could have a huge wedding cake that was as tall as a house and have loads of reporters from the Daily Prophet come and review the whole thing... Oh my how wonderful."

I was the silent one again. Well, what do you say to that? It's not every day you have a marriage proposal (If that's what it was.) from Gilderoy Lockhart is it? I was quite amazed, but I thought I'd let him finish fantasizing about the whole thing. After all, he had that determined lookon his face and when that is there woe betide anyone who gets in the way, haha.

After a while I think he noticed my stunned silence, stopped talking and raised an eyebrow asking if "There was something the matter". Something the matter... SOMETHING THE MATTER!? Of course there bloody is! I've only just had my mind mashed to a pulp by said proposal. Instead of saying nothing (As that would be a lie anyway) I simply asked if he was serious. (No point in lingering is there? Could be wondering for ages otherwise!) He blinked and drew back ever so slightly as if HE was the one now in shock. He stared at me for a few brief moments, looked me up and down to see if I wasn't joking and said in a surprised tone: "Of course I was!"

Much blinking ensued.

He started laughing when he realized just how stunned I really was. I ended up giggling too, I mean... Wow! What!? Haha!

He took hold of my arm and drew me closer to him so that my back was against his chest. He stroked my hair and whispered in my ear, "There is nothing I want more..." Ohh, did I ever melt... But, at the same time I do have to think rationally. I have only just met him (But I feel so close to him already.), I don't know him well enough (Yet I feel like I've known him all my life.), Things could die down if we marry too soon and we could realize we are not right for each other. (Yet I've never felt so right about anyone or anything in my life.)

I said all that to him and he just nuzzled my head in that cute way that he does saying, "You know we are right for each other. I felt it the moment I saw you. Sometimes times things really are black and white and don't have to be pondered on. I believe that everyone has someone designed just for them..." I turned my head slightly and looked at him. Those were deep words for him. He then concluded by saying: "I believe I am one of the lucky ones... I found you." (Oh wow...)

At that moment in time all I wanted to do was drag him back to my room, lock the door behind us and not come out for a good few days. But, I managed to resist, teehee!

I smiled at him and huddled closer. Even though it sounded nice in theory, there were many things to consider... Which I told him by the way. (Oh gosh, I know how to spoil things with serious thought don't it? Heh...) I expressed my concerns over the whole secret thingy, you know... I mean after all we were supposed to be keeping it a secret right? I also said that there was money issues and family issues. No one had even met him before, so there would be, most likely, some friction there. Also the fact I have only known him a short while. Money wise I'm totally skint and so are my folks really. He hushed me by putting his finger to my lips and saying: "Don't you worry about all that. I have plenty of money... You know that." (Do I?) "And as regards family, I'm sure they will be delighted! After all, who can resist me?" I had to laugh at that, the silly sausage. Then he added: "The whole 'secret' thing is no problem either. We can just marry on the quiet. Not a big thing, just me, you and your family. No media, so screaming fans... Which are mine of course, nothing."

On the quiet huh? Wow, sounds so romantic. Just me and him and my family surrounding us in our moment of marital bliss... I just hope it can be pulled off. Its not as if he can not be noticed is it?

Anyway, we sat there a few moments more contemplating it all. He is pretty enthusiastic about it. Its so unusual. Usually people like that run a mile when it comes to commitment. After a little while longer we headed to the great hall for dinner. (Students were appearing and it was getting pretty awkward.)

To be honest, there's not much to tell. I have been extremely busy with work and stuff, but no more amazing events or embarrassing escapades to reveal. Mostly just been me and him, his room (Or mine) and his constant talk of 'Weddings'.

I had a letter today (27th) from Mom. She was expressing her feelings about me and him. (Well, I had to tell someone, right? Hehe.) She ended with her usual tone of sarcasm telling me I was in trouble. (Of course I'm not, but its fun to mess around. Wait... On second thoughts, I might be, HEHE!)

Just eaten tea with you know who. Some strange none-purple- (Hurray) Veggy lattice thing with mushy pea fritters. Odd I know.

Just about to snuggle down for the night. I'll hopefully be back on track by tomorrow.

Nighty poos! (Gilderoy says night too!)


	14. September 24th to November 5th

**September 24th to OMG November 5th? **

Mood - Recovering.

_(Note to self: Be more aware of pranksters...)  
_

Back on track... Did I say that? Hehe.

Well now. Whats new? I sent a letter back to Mom telling her about the whole wedding thing to see what she thought. (After all... _There's no advice like Mom's advice...!)_ I wonder what she is going to say? Probably gonna play heck, but still...

Had to get a new wand from Diagon Alley. I accidentally... 'broke' mine during class. (Broke Detonated.) Gilderoy accompanied me, but wore a huge wide brimmed hat to try and disguise himself. I'm glad to say it worked, as there were loads of ladies crowding round Flourish and Blotts.

That said I had better tell you what has gone on to cause me to not write an entry in so long hadn't I?

Some little blighter decided to would be funny to play a series of pranks on me. First it was the classic blue skin potion, then it was the spikey skin one (Ow), but the final prank was quite nasty. In fact, I have only just recovered from it... The said student turned me into a sodding pink flower! (I hate pink!) Gilderoy was suitably mortified and insisted on taking care of me, but Sprout managed to snatch me away and keep me safe from the elements and any other attacks.

I don't think they have been caught yet, but I have a feeling this student is the one and only diary-napper.

After I was turned back to normal I spend a day in bed just to be sure I was properly recovered. (Someone told me that this one person who suffered the same thing was spitting pollen for a week after.)

Got out of the hospital wing yesterday afternoon.

I still feel groggy, but I was told I would be fine. Besides, I'm sure Gilderoy will look out for me.

I had mail waiting for me back in my room, one being from my Mom and the other 2 were actually get well notes from students which was nice.

Mom was virtually freaking out about the whole wedding thing, but I'm sure she will warm up to the idea soon enough.

I wish I were back at home at the moment. I'm really homesick. In fact, we would be celebrating Bonfire Night tonight if I was there. I guess I will just have to celebrate it in my head...

I really have to stop writing now, my eyes are killing me and I have students coming to see me in a few minutes.

I'll more than likely be back to normal diary writing by tomorrow. If I don't get zapped again, that is...

**Thursday, June 01, 2006**

**September 24th to OMG November 5th? **

Mood - Recovering.

_(Note to self: Be more aware of pranksters...)  
_

Back on track... Did I say that? Hehe.

Well now. Whats new? I sent a letter back to Mom telling her about the whole wedding thing to see what she thought. (After all... _There's no advice like Mom's advice...!)_ I wonder what she is going to say? Probably gonna play heck, but still...

Had to get a new wand from Diagon Alley. I accidentally... 'broke' mine during class. (Broke Detonated.) Gilderoy accompanied me, but wore a huge wide brimmed hat to try and disguise himself. I'm glad to say it worked, as there were loads of ladies crowding round Flourish and Blotts.

That said I had better tell you what has gone on to cause me to not write an entry in so long hadn't I?

Some little blighter decided to would be funny to play a series of pranks on me. First it was the classic blue skin potion, then it was the spikey skin one (Ow), but the final prank was quite nasty. In fact, I have only just recovered from it... The said student turned me into a sodding pink flower! (I hate pink!) Gilderoy was suitably mortified and insisted on taking care of me, but Sprout managed to snatch me away and keep me safe from the elements and any other attacks.

I don't think they have been caught yet, but I have a feeling this student is the one and only diary-napper.

After I was turned back to normal I spend a day in bed just to be sure I was properly recovered. (Someone told me that this one person who suffered the same thing was spitting pollen for a week after.)

Got out of the hospital wing yesterday afternoon.

I still feel groggy, but I was told I would be fine. Besides, I'm sure Gilderoy will look out for me.

I had mail waiting for me back in my room, one being from my Mom and the other 2 were actually get well notes from students which was nice.

Mom was virtually freaking out about the whole wedding thing, but I'm sure she will warm up to the idea soon enough.

I wish I were back at home at the moment. I'm really homesick. In fact, we would be celebrating Bonfire Night tonight if I was there. I guess I will just have to celebrate it in my head...

I really have to stop writing now, my eyes are killing me and I have students coming to see me in a few minutes.

I'll more than likely be back to normal diary writing by tomorrow. If I don't get zapped again, that is...


	15. November 6th to 14th

**November 6th to November 14th **

Mood - My head hurts.

_(Note to self:_  
_Under Bed Checkery is a must.)_

Things have been incredibly odd lately. Not only was my diary pilfered again, but things have been happening in the castle. Really dangerous things.

Apparently, while I was in 'petal form', Filch's cat 'Mrs Norris' was petrified. Gilderoy was telling me that there was a message on the wall written in blood. Something about some secret chamber or other. Well, it has the teachers spooked and the students can tell. I think the teachers are trying to hush it up for now, but the students aren't dumb.

I think Gilderoy is slightly worried too. He hasn't let on or said, but I can tell. After all, I make it my job to know how people feel.

In fact, he is insisting we press on about the whole wedding thing. I'm pretty freaked out by how insistent he is being, but I guess in a good way. Thing is, I am in way over my head and I daren't say anything, because I don't want it to stop. But, at the same time I'm just so scared. I have never, ever been so impulsive before in my life. I don't do things like that.

Well, anyway. He has been talking about it more and more. I think he is definitely spooked by the odd goings on and I'm wondering if he knows something I don't. He has his heart set on Christmas I think.

I still can't believe all this is happening. I feel so lucky I was even considered to work here in the first place. And the whole thing with Gilderoy? Hoo boy...

Anyway, back on the topic of the horrible events. Gilderoy did happen to mention that at the start of the school term, Harry Potter was serving detention in his office and heard some strange voice or other. Eegh. I'm quite scared now. I hate the unknown. Not only that but, the other day something terrible happened. That poor lad with the camera, Colin Creevy I believe his name was, was petrified too!

Poor, poor lad. I dread to think what else is going to happen next! I can't sleep at night thinking about it. Every noise makes me jump, its dreadful.

Gilderoy insists I am safe when I'm with him, but knowing his past history with spells, I'm not so confident. At least he makes me laugh. (Even if its unintentionally.) Laughing helps me forget things.

I'm wondering if all these things may be connected to the diary thief/spell caster and if I should report it to Dumbledore. I think I should... I just need to figure out a gameplan.

Not only do I need to figure out a gameplan, but I also need to talk to Snape about that blasted student of his, clean up my office (Its been Beaned upon) and get this diary in check. Not to mention remove the nasty looking licorice stains from its cover. Ugh! I hate licorice!

Well... All in good time.

Speaking of time, I think it is time for me to snuggle down for yet another sleepless night.

There will certainly be some under-the-bed surveillance tonight...


	16. November 15th to 22nd

**November 15th to November 22nd **

Mood - Light and fluffy

_(Note to self:_  
_Try to get that Evita song out your head ASAP!)_

Scaryness abounds still. I must have bags under my eyes the size of Gilderoy's clothing collection... No sleep at all. Well, maybe that is a slight exaggeration, since I was able to drop off for 3 hours last night, but other than that... Not single wink in the past week. Its not doing me any good. My digestion is all screwy and I have such a head ache.

Gildypoo has been great though, despite nerves. He always tries to make me feel better. He's such a darling. Last night he dotted candles all around his room and brought food in for a romantic supper for a change. We so rarely get that chance anymore. He wore those beautiful lavender robes of his which just, well... wow. Always leaves me stunned. I don't know what he had done, but he just looked so amazing. His eyes gave off this wonderful sparkle just as if, if he blinked, stars would fall from them. Sounds corny I know, but it is the only way I can describe it.

Stayed in his room all night anyway. Regardless of how spooky the castle had been lately, it was magical. I actually felt safe.

After eating we sat on the bed and just talked for ages. Some things I don't think I'll mention, because certain things were far too romantic and you would need a bucket or two and others... well... Not suitable for certain peoples ears, if you know what I mean.

Christmas is the set date. It will all be arranged for then. Its going to be on the quiet as we first spoke about, only family there and a few close friends... Nothing more. He is more excited than me I think. He keeps calling me Rachel Lockhart by mistake in classes and the students just look bewildered.

I'm getting better at classes now. I was able to actually teach the class the other day while Gilderoy nipped out to Diagon alley for book signings or something. He came back all flustered, his hair messed up and a couple of tears in his robes. I asked him what on earth had happened and he told me the crowd had got pretty wild. Some woman had even ripped a tuft of hair from his head which he was simply mortified over and insisted on wearing a hat to cover it, even though there was hardly a bare patch in sight.

The past few days have been ok, in a way. Weather has been nicer than I thought it was going to be. The sun is actually out right now... Wish I was outside instead of being sat here in this office waiting for some students to see me. Just got about half an hour left till I can have free time.

Gilderoy says he wants to call into my office quickly this evening before bed time. I have decided, you see, to sleep alone to try and get over my fear of whatever is lurking around. He doesn't think its a good idea, but I think that we can't always be together, not here at least. There is always the chance of being separated. He decided to express his concerns in the most melodramatic way over dinner. The students wondered what was going on, not to mention the other staff. I about sank into my seat.

But, my gosh what a wonderful job of concealing this relationship we are doing. We have class, we separate and then meet for lunch later on. Sit in our assigned seats, talk about normal things with the occasional glance or gesture when we are sure no one is looking. Part ways again till evening, when either he visits me, or I visit him. Usually if someone spots us, we make sure we have a cover story about the class. No lies, just a good cover up.

I keep having this song stuck in my head. I remember back at home in our lovely muggle house we used to watch films as a family. One in particular springs to mind called Evita starring some Muggle singer. I couldn't get into it myself, but one of the songs won't leave my head and every time it appears inside it reminds me of Gilderoy. One line in particular "I'd be surprisingly good for you". Deary me... I must be going soft. Every love song makes me giddy.

Anyway. I had better get going. Just about to see a Hufflepuff.


	17. November 23rd

**November 23rd**

Mood - Cold and miserable... Bah!

_(Note to self:_

_Hufflepuff's are prone to bouts of incessant whining.)_

Hmph. Hufflepuffs. All they ever seem to do is whine. I just don't get them! Maybe I seem to bring out the worst in them or something. Mind you, I HAVE been feeling groggy myself lately. Perhaps its one of those contagious periods of gloom.

I won't go into what the silly Hufflepuff wanted to talk to me about, as it would, quite frankly, bore you to sodding tears. I was happy when they finally up and left so I could eat my lemon cheesecake... They had been in my office for two and a half yawn-inducing hours!

Then, who should poke their head round the door but that obnoxious little bugger Draco Malfoy. He thought it would be funny to just prance his way around my office and pick up everything in sight offering his opinion. Naturally, I asked what on earth he wanted, but he didn't respond. He had obviously just stopped by to stir thing up. He had heard that I was quite angry with him about his behavior towards the other students and, I think, this must have been his way of 'getting one over on me' or something daft.

I must have sat there with the biggest frown on my face. Then, to my horror, what should he find underneath a book on the table? Gilderoy's handkerchief! Of course, he just looked at me waving it around. I just growled at him and told him to give it back, but the little bugger ran off waving it triumphantly above his head laughing in an evil manner.

I just sat back in my seat. I was far to tired and cranky to care at that point and to top it all off the weather had decided to make a very fast turn around and it was icy cold and raining!

Well, that was it. I'd had enough. I just shut up my office and stormed out into the great hall. Little did I know things were about to get even MORE cringeworthy.

Two Slytherin students were doing impressions of me and Gilderoy while Draco waved the handkerchief around!

I thanked the gods about a thousand times when Snape arrived and shouted at them all. Only thing was, he got hold of the handkerchief. He stood there looking at it a while, then looked up and nodded a hello at me before turning on his heels and walking off. I expected a bit more of a reaction, but it seemed he didn't know where they had got the item from. I was safe for a little while at least.

After eating something I went back to my office and saw two Gryffindor lads, then in the evening after tea Gilderoy came to check up on me. He peered round the door and grinned an overly enthusiastic smile coupled with a cheeky little giggle. Lord knows what was up with him. Maybe he'd been at the firewhiskey again or something...

Sat and talked a little while, then he decided to head to bed. Had an early class the following morning and we both needed our sleep.

That's when it hit me. Me... Alone in my room... I was simply petrified. (Not literally thankfully.)

That's why my writing looks a bit off. My hands are shaking.

Well, I better get some rest if I can... Night!


	18. November 23rd to December 18th

**November 23rd to December 18th?**

Mood - Ill, so irritated.

_(Note to self:_

_Remind Hufflepuffs to wear rubber underwear when talking about current events on the couches.)_

Yes, yes. I know its a big bloody gap, but I can't help it. Its been one thing after a-bloody-nother. Colds, bad spells, attacks. Plus I got bored of writing. I was doing too much of it during the day with my so called 'patients'. No idea WHY they have to be classed as a patient. I'm not a sodding doctor.

Anyway. First things first! Colds. I've had one bout of flu after another. It has been unbearable! I think everyone calls me 'Snotface' now. Bah. Today is no different really. I feel a little better, but I'm starting to get a bit sniffly. I'm worse in the morning and at night, so Pomfrey has given me this weird potion to drink to stop my nose from running all the time. I had better take some really, hadn't I?

Ah. Thats better. Whats next? Ah, yes. Bad spells... If you think that being zapped and your hair turning into snakes is your idea of fun, then go seek out the Slytherin lot. I won't go into details, but I don't really appreciate snake bites on the ears. It comes mighty keen! Oh and then there is the 'Never-stop Dance Spell'. My feet were so sore that day. It was a good job Dumbledore knew how to reverse it. I don't think I'll ever dance again! The thought of it makes me queasy...

Due to all the attacks and what-not, a Duelling Club has been formed. Its quite interesting to be honest and it looks so much fun! Gilderoy was actually allowed to set it up. After all... I think he might be the best man for the job, considering all his past experiences. I was told to accompany him and observe as he taught the children how to defend themselves. I was supposed to be learning myself. Tsk.

The club was actually set up in the great hall. To be honest, I think its a good choice, as there is hardly any room elsewhere other than outside and I don't really think that its a wise idea to duel in snow and rain and wind... Oohh. I'm shivering just thinking about it! Brr!

Getting sidetracked there... Back to business. Got to the great hall and there was a huge crowd of students waiting there. I managed to weave my way through them and stood just in front of the table. (They had converted one of the huge tables into a safe surface to duel on you see.) Lockhart got up onto the table using the steps at the other end and walked his way up it asking if everyone could hear and see him. (How could they NOT? Haha!)

He did look handsome though. Very, very handsome. He was wearing a lovely outfit just for the occasion and a gorgeous cape that he... Sigh... Threw into the crowd. A bunch of girls caught it and giggled as if they were about to bloody faint! (I'm rolling my eyes right now, but obviously you't see it.) Such a waste! He looked lovely in that cape...

I gave him a quick smile as he walked by me. He was just explaining about the club and what it was for and, as was his style, he just had to plug his written works at the end. Haha! (I still can't believe he did all of those things! I'm am in awe of the man. He is the most brave person I know and I am so proud of him.) Then, much to my surprise, he announced he had a helper. And who was it? None other than Severus! I nearly fell through the floor. Had he actually agreed to this WILLINGLY? Wow. Life is certainly full of surprises.

Gilderoy, after welcoming him onto the floor, attempted to ease any worries of the students by telling them that they will still have their potions master after he was through. I was more worried about his safety than Snapes. I knew that Snape was not known for holding back and it was no secret that he wasn't very fond of Lockhart. With this in mind, I mouthed a quick 'Be careful' to him. Without even breaking the sentence he was saying, Gilderoy managed to add a 'Never fear' to the end and gave me a reassuring wink. (I just hope that it wasn't noticed by too many people.)

Anyway. On with the show. Haha. The two began... Lockhart counting from one to three. The only problem was, as soon as he'd said three, Snape cast a spell instantly, which sent poor Gildy-poo flying across the room. The poor guy landed pretty hard on his back at the other end of the table. I just wanted to run over and see if he was ok, but... Well, I couldn't could I? I just watched him in horror instead. I just hoped he hadn't broken anything. But, to my relief, he got up and waltzed his way over to Snape with his pride seriously dented. He said something about how it was obvious he was going to do that and how he could have stopped the attack if he'd wanted to. Well, Snape wasn't exactly impressed by that statement. I could tell he thought it was total, egotistical dog-eggs just by how his eyes narrowed and his mouth did that up and down thing it does when he wasn't very pleased. Instead of ripping into Gilderoy, however, he simply said that he thought it would be prudent to first teach the students how to block unfriendly spells. After which, he gave an odd smirk that seriously confused me. It confused me even more when Lockhart smirked back! (Those two are a bloody mystery at times...)

Two students were told to get on the table and duel. However, I don't think it was a good idea, as it was Harry and Draco. Pfft! Needless to say, all kinds of nasties ensued, including the two blasting each other to bits and Draco casting a snake spell. Now, I like snakes, but I don't think the students share my enthusiasm for them. Snape offered to get rid of it, but Gilderoy said he would. The nit did nothing more than flip it in the air and irritate it. Hah! Then, of all the strange things to happen, Harry started talking to it in some strange language. Snape soon got rid of it and everyone was dismissed.

Got back to my office and Gilderoy followed. He seemed a tad flustered about something, but I wasn't really sure what. I naturally came to the conclusion that he didn't care much for snakes and was still a bit jumpy from one being so close to him. But, surely he wasn't scared of snakes... Not after all he's faced! Anywho, I told him the club was fun and that I wouldn't mind having a go sometime. He smiled at me, seemingly calming down and said that we'd have to have our own private sessions. He also told me he was a fan of non-magical duelling. That muggle sport, Fencing. He said he teach me that too. I'm really looking forward to it, if I'm honest.

Today I woke up feeling quite cheerful, even though I don't feel very well. I had my breakfast and saw some students. Things were going fine really... That was until later in the day. It was one thing after another!

Which brings me to the next subject... Attacks. As I am writing this all hell is breaking loose. Another lad was petrified today along with one of our resident ghosts. Justin Finch-Fletchley and Nearly-Headless Nick. So, as you can tell... I'm not only ill, but very scared too. What if I'm next? I know I shouldn't think, or talk like that, but I can't help it! You have to sometimes.

As for getting bored. As I say. I have had so much writing to do during the day, the idea of writing even more makes my fingers want to flee my hand. There have been so many pupils come to me for help lately, what with the attacks and all. They are so frightened. The profs want to keep it as hush-hush as they can, but its obvious the students know and its weighing heavilly on their minds. I've had two Hufflepuffs wet their pants just talking about it! (My poor couches...)

Anyway. Tomorrow is another day. (Hopefully, a more brighter one than today was. It chucked it down with rain.)

Gilderoy is starting with the plans for the 'you-know-what-day'. He insists I join him in his hunt for the perfect outfit. (What about my dress? I need to shop for that yet!) He promised he would buy me a new wand if I helped him, so I guess its not all that bad. ;)

I'm out. Night night. Tired. Sleep. Yawn...


	19. December 19th to 20th

**December 19th & 20th**

Mood - Hungry

_(Note to self:_

_Next time one is out shopping, use a transformation spell and turn yourself into a warty old hag!)_

"If music be the food of love, play on..."

Oh, don't worry about me. I just got hold of a really nice gramophone and I'm listening to some seriously good symphonies.

Went shopping, as promised, with Sir Preen-a-lot. He was wearing a remarkably beautiful deep purple outfit with gold buttons down the front. It has to be said, he does have astoundingly good taste. That is, if one ignores all knowledge of his secret hot pink outfit. But, due to the fact that we were going to be in public and we didn't want to be disturbed by fans, he had to wear a very wide-brimmed hat. (Of a matching design I might add. Naturally.)

Anyway, we walked into the shop where he was to buy his outfit and browsed the garments on offer. There was this beautiful duck egg blue outfit with a matching silk sash. It had silver trimmings and a very fancy looking design embroidered on the cuffs. Its just a shame that he didn't really think it was suitable. I WAS, however, secretly glad when he put it to one side and bought it for dinner occasions. I can't wait to see him in it! (Or otherwise. Heehee.)

After much faffing around, he found what he was looking for. I nearly jumped out of my skin! I was just looking through some lovely blue outfits for him (They had everything sorted by colour in there), when all of a sudden I hear this frightfully loud noise come from his direction that sounded something like "EUREKA!" I was worried that he was being attacked or something by the way he shouted it, but then again, I guess I should be used to his moments of clothing-related hysteria by now, shouldn't I?

Walked over to where he was stood, only to be shoved back to where I was! I wasn't allowed to see what he was going to buy! I complained, of course. I told him he was a nit-wit and that it was tradition for the bride to hide her dress, not the groom, only to realize that the shop keeper was staring at us with wide eyes. Whoops! That had torn it. Me and my big mouth!

The shop keeper leaned forwards on his counter with his tape measure handing off his neck demanding to know if it was true. Gilderoy, who was actually being a little quick-witted for a bloody change, grinned nervously, flailed his arms and said "Oh no, no, good chap! I, er... I'm buying for a friend of mine. Well, he's no friend, actually he's my brother. Not that my brother isn't my friend, but still. I'm trying it on in his stead. We are exactly the same size don't you know." I interrupted by running over and shoving Gilderoy into the changing room. That was a rare quick-witted moment, but by the gods, did he go on and on! And, he would have gone on even longer had I not I bundled him into that changing room sooner.

However, it was up to me then. With Mr Ego out of the picture, the shop keeper turned his attention to, in his words, "Miss Bride". How do I get myself into these situations!? Its only since I met Mr I-feel-pretty that I've found myself in the middle of such messes! I knew I should have used a transformation spell or something. Turned into some old wart-encrusted hag. If the shop keeper was busy puking in the nearest toilet due to my foul looks, he wouldn't ask so many damn questions would he, hah! But, noooo. It wasn't like that. It was just me, stood there in my black cloak, blinking slowly and virtually being interrogated by the shop keeper, who was quite obviously starved of any good gossip.

After Gilderoy's last comment before he was drop-kicked away, the shop keeper looked at me though slitted eyes. He didn't believe a word Lockhart had said. Not a single, solitary word. So, what could I say when he asked me if it was all true? I couldn't lie, because I don't believe in lying. I just stood there and smiled nervously, only to be met with loud cheering. I insisted he kept quiet about it and I was rather surprised when he agreed. Lets just hope he is as good at keeping promises as he was at making clothes!

After a while of mild hysteria, lots of odd noises came from the changing room until a shout was heard for the shop keepers assistance. Turned out he was posing in the mirror to see if it suited him and needed his opinion. So, after a heck of a lot of "Are you sure?" and "It doesn't make me look fat, does it?", oh and not to mention "Does it give me too big a wedgie?" (Which, I must admit, made me giggle a lot), we finally walked out of the shop. It was a good job too. I was getting roasting.

Suddenly, a little way down, Gilderoy stopped in the middle of the street clutched at his bag with a grin on his mush. I was all "Whats up with you?" and so he grabbed my arm and literally dragged me to the shop across the way saying "You don't think I forgot our deal, do you?"

"Ding-a-ling", went the bell as I vaulted through the door in a highly confused manner. I stood there disoriented while he approached the counter. After my eyes had focused properly, I looked around the shop. Wands. Lots of wands. Oh god yes! He promised me a new wand if I helped him. Oh joy! It didn't take long for him to make a purchase. We were in and out in a flash when I think about it. Especially compared to the time spent in the clothes shop.

After we had finished in Diagon Alley, we headed back to the school and had dinner in the great hall. We were nearly severely pelted with potato skins, as the Slytherin yobs decided to have a food fight mid-meal. Little brats.

A little while later, Snape stomped his way into the hall, only to be hit in the face by a projectile. Much ranting, raving and detention giving ensued.

Great. He was in a bad mood before, but when they did that... Hoo boy. And to make matters worse he was walking our way. He got nearer the table and Gilderoy turned his head in another direction and pretended that he hadn't noticed him. God, that man can't act to save his life. I was more courteous at least. I just smiled slightly and said hello. To be honest, I don't think he had even noticed that we were sat there until I greeted him. He almost leaped backwards in shock! And after a hello from him, which was actually more of a nervous smile, he plonked himself down in his seat and chewed on what ever it was that was in front of him.

Gilderoy whispered something in my ear about how weird Snape was. It was quite loud, so I told him to shush. Last thing we needed was more things to irritate the man. It has to be said though, he WAS acting mighty strange. Mind you, he acted a bit strange this morning. You see, before I went to Diagon Alley, Snape asked me to 'babysit' the Slytherin yobs. He actually caught me on my way out, but thankfully it only took a few minutes for him to return. Anyway, that's besides the point. He seemed a bit distant, or nervous around me or something. I was always under the impression that he was a hard-case, but all the evidence I've seen lately has always been to the contrary.

I still can't believe I had to babysit those little buggers! All I got was comments about what I was wearing. I was wearing the black coat and black cloak I wore to the shops and they kept comparing me to a certain potions master. Grr. "Mrs Snape". Ugh. They really annoy me. They think they can say and do anything they want to and it really gets up my nose. I have no idea how Severus puts up with them. I really don't. Hey! I just called him Severus. Hah! I never do that. That's weird...

Anyway, back to the Great Hall, Gilderoy whispering potentially offensive comments about Snape uncomfortably loud and Snape himself being a distant oddball. A group of Gryffindor lads walked in the room shouting and laughing. So, what do you think happened? Yes, that's right. "SHUT UP, OR ITS DETENTION FOR THE LOT OF YOU!" It soon went quiet. Haha.

Gilderoy had finished snacking on his... What ever that was that he was eating (It looked like a mashed up pear with mustard all over it), long before I had finished with my meal. He stood up and announced (with the cliched pointing finger I might add) "Well, must dash! I have a class to teach!" Snape groaned and chewed even harder on his item of food. So, Sir Smex winked at me and mouthed a "See you later, sweetheart", before bounding off to his classroom.

All was silent again. I hate silence at times. Its nice when you are relaxing, but in a social situation, its bloody murder! I'd had enough. Time to boldly go where no man had gone before! OK, that was a bit of an exaggeration. Actually, all I did was ask Snape how he was. I think that surprised him too, because he stopped eating and was frozen to the spot for a few seconds, before turning his head slowly to face me. Well, I had to try to stifle my giggles. He had a purple blob right on the end of his nose! Haha! Finally he spoke. I say finally, because if he had have been silent any longer I would have fallen off my seat! He told me that he was fine all thing considered and that he wanted to thank me for the kind deed this morning. A few Slytherins had wandered in and heard him say that, only to look gone out at us both. Needless to say, we both shot them the look of death.

Well, I had just about had it. I couldn't take it any longer. I HAD to tell him about his nose. So I said: "Er, you have purple on you." He frowned at me and was all "I beg your pardon?" So, I scooted over to the seat next to him and poked him on the end of his nose and showed him the purple on the end of my finger that had transferred. Well, did his face look a picture. Hah! (I still can't believe I did that.) He finally, after much shocked blinking, realized what I was talking about and wiped off the purple with a napkin.

I asked him if he had eaten the purple veggie rolls, to which he replied "Yes." Haha. It was no wonder he had himself a purple facial mishap then. They are infamous for it. It actually turned out that it was the first time he had tried them. He said that he avoids anything with such vibrant colouration usually, but had noticed that I ate a lot of them and so he had decided to give them a try. Apparently, facial issues aside, he actually rather enjoyed them. Success! There's something for the Daily Prophet! I can see it now:

_**"SNAPE ENJOYS PURPLE VEGGIE ROLLS!"**_

_**The Wizarding world is shocked to find out that the grumpy Severus Snape actually LIKES something!**_

I sat there a bit longer, only to suddenly have a full blown conversation with him! I was shocked! He actually spoke to me like a normal person would. Not that he isn't normal. Oh god. It is a good job he will never read this, haha.

We were talking about some random thing like spells and things of that nature. He was saying that not long after I left, one of the Slytherin lads nearly killed himself. He tried to curse one of the girls and failed. He said that it was a good job I left when I did or it could have been me. Yeek. What a horrible thought.

As he was telling me, there was something I noticed about him that really knocked me for six. His face looked similar to my families faces. It was his eyes mainly, oh and his nose too. To be honest, it is no wonder that the students keep comparing us. We actually look quite similar. Only... I'm female and... He is older. Much older. Oh god, I hope he never reads this! Haha.

I actually told Gilderoy about my discovery later on that afternoon while we were snug in his office. (I wont go into detail as to how we got there and what we did in between me talking to Snape and me and Lockhart ending up snug in his office.) The toe rag only turned around and said: "Well, yes. I had noticed, but I didn't want to alarm you." That's charming isn't it? Haha... So, I got him back by asking him if it bothered him that he was going to marry the "female Snape". He just stood there, turned his head and looked at me with wide eyes. He did look a sight. For a moment, I was scared he was going to back out and dump me or something, but was relieved when he ran over and dived on me.

Anyway, its morning now. Nearly 8 o'clock actually. I'm sat in my office waiting for the next student to tell me about their issues. Already had one. Another scared Hufflepuff. They virtually banged my door down and I had to get up in my night gown! It was 4 in the morning. They shouldn't have even been wandering the corridors at that hour! But, ho-hum. That's duty. Lots of talking about being scared. Mucho comfort. Jobs a good 'un. Bobs your uncle. (Actually, no Andrew is.)

So, here I am. Bored to tears and randomly doodling on a piece of paper at the same time as writing this.

Oh, how I love my new wand! It is beautiful. He bought me only the finest wand in stock, naturally. Sorry, that was a bit random wasn't it? Well, what do you expect when you are bored and have to wait for breakfast!

Oh, I have to go. They are FINALLY here.


	20. December 21st

**December 21st**

Mood - Oh god, oh god, oh god.

_(Note to self:_

_Tell Minerva, get dress, calm down! )_

Boy, am I getting tired of Mr. Draco Malfoy! He makes everybody miserable. Students, teachers. YOU BLOODY NAME IT! But, has he been punished? No! He has not! That student finally came (And I finally got my breakfast after too. Yay.) and it turned out he was ANOTHER victim of Malfoy and his gang of idiots.

Well, this is the last straw... I'm going to see Snape today if its the last thing I do! I have to get this sorted out now. Its beyond a joke.

That little rant over, I guess I should get on with more pressing issues.

When am I going to get my dress!? Argh! It hit me this morning, its only a few days until... Until... You know! The big day. And I have no dress! What am I going to do? Walk down the aisle naked? Oh yes, that would be lovely. (I know Gilderoy wouldn't give a monkeys, but that is besides the point.) "Ok folks! Its time for the first dance!" "Oh yes, that would be lovely, let me remove the confetti from out my butt first!"

I've been considering telling someone. Maybe Minerva. Minerva is such a good friend. I think I will, maybe she can help me look for a dress. I only hope I'm doing the right thing. The last thing I want is for such information to get out to OTHER people. I'm not saying she is a blabbermouth, but people DO talk. Its a fact of life. She confides in Dumbledore, for example. Nah. I know he wouldn't blab. He's a good man.

I'm still giggling to myself about the whole thing. When the invites were sent out, I had a reply or two from family members asking me if "It was too soon". I must admit, it has been playing on my mind for the past few days and especially at night time. But, when I think about it... Sure, it seems like a fast thing, but it feels right. And to be honest, I don't have time for doubts. So, I have decided to cast them aside (The doubts I mean) and just smile. Smile if my stomach churns. Smile if my head fuzzes up. Smile if my god damned relatives, who don't really care for me anyway I might add and are there only for the free food, can't stand the idea and moan all wedding long.

4 days. 4 DAYS!? Oh gods! There's not enough time to prepare is there!? Not even mentally! Oh lordy, I have to calm down here. I think I'm going to head to the Great Hall for a snack. Snacks calm me down. Yes. Yes that's it. That's what I'll do. Then I'll go to see Minerva. YES! Then I can tell her about the whole thing and I won't be alone. Oh god, oh god, oh god.

How do I get myself into these bloody situations!?


	21. December 22nd

**December 22nd **

Mood - Scared

_(Note to self:_

_Find out what is going on and STILL calm down!)_

I had my snack and I spoke to Minerva. I walked up to her, she had the same snack idea as me, and said: "I am in need of a counsillor..." How about that for irony? Well, regardless, she was very kind and considerate. I told her everything. Every detail. IN detail! I was surprised by her reaction if I'm honest. She seemed very passive about it, as if it was not big deal. Not in a bad way though... I think she was probably thinking about me and my already shattered nerves.

She gave me some wonderful advice and told me that she would indeed help me with as much as she could.

Oh lord, I'm so scared. But, at least thats ONE worry off my chest. PHEW!

We will be heading to a special shop tomorrow she knows of who apparently do the most amazing wedding attire for females. I'm quite looking forward to it, as I feel a bit depressed my Mom isn't here to help. I don't feel quite so alone now, at least.

I am wondering whats going to be happening though. I hardly know anything about the wedding plans. I guess I'll just have to trust Gildy-poo. Heehee. I just hope he's sorted everything and hasn't done something stupid, like zapping himself with some memory charm. He's daft enough to do something like that. I'll probably ask him tonight about it all. Last thing I want is everything else to worry about on top of my dress and... god knows what else. Oh boy.


	22. December 23rd

**December 23rd**

Mood - Yeesh...

_(Note to self:_

_Remember that nothing ever surprises you anymore. )_

So, today's the day of the dress, as I call it. I admit, I am somewhat nervous. I have never even thought about how I want it to look, let alone attempt to try any on. But, then there's the fact that they might not even have any TO try on. They like to custom make their clothes around here. For all I know, it could just be a consultation, measuring moment and material choice. Anyway, breakfast time. I'll finish this later...

OK, back. So, I went to the great hall for something to eat and somehow managed to get it all down my clean clothes. Thankfully, Minerva said that there was enough time for me to change, so I legged it back to my room and threw on something different. I made sure to give the dirty clothes a nice death stare on the way out. For some reason Gilderoy was not present at breakfast. I was a touch worried. Thankfully, Minerva informed me that all was well and he hadn't killed himself. Haha.

We set off for the store anyway. It was nice. I had always liked Minerva, as she has a kind nature and isn't too judgmental like a lot of people are. We had some really nice conversations. She asked about my family, how life used to be like and that sort of thing, until finally switching the subject to the current situation. I confided in her and expressed how nervous I was and she gave me a small smile and told me that she is not surprised. She asked if I was truly happy with Gilderoy and I had to say I was. Well, it's true. I am very happy. I feel like I can trust him and we just click so well.

Anyway, enough blabbering about that. It's the store I want to tell you about. It was great. And I was right. It was a measurement appointment. They took my measurements and I looked over some fabrics and style ideas. There were so many lovely ones that it was so difficult to pick just one. But, I eventually came to my decision and I went for a classic look. A line, old style wedding gown with lace overlay going up to capped sleeves and a thin band just under the bust line. I'm really looking forward to seeing it. I hope he can make it in the time we have left!

We left the store and walked slowly back to Hogwarts, discussing plans. She wanted to know about what was planned for the wedding. Well, what could I honestly tell her? I had no idea! Gilderoy was the one arranging it all. I had actually not heard a peep from him about it. It suddenly made me stress again. She patted me on the back and reassured me that it will all be OK. That was all I needed... I felt a little better.

She then escorted me to see the headmaster. Obviously he would be attending to oversee for OBVIOUS reasons, so I needed to discuss it. What little I actually knew about it. We arrived and Snape was there, his arms folded. Thankfully, Minerva came with and stood by me as I spoke to Dumbledore. I was still getting the heebies from Snape, so I was thankful. We explained that it was Gilderoy he needed to see. He then requested that Minerva go and get him so that he could discuss it better, so she ended up leaving me on my own in Dumbledore's office with Snape. Bah.

Oddly, Dumbledore just stood there and said nothing. I asked if anything was the matter and he suddenly blurted out an odd question. "How are things between you two then, Severus?" He was gesturing towards me! I instantly frowned and asked what the heck he meant. I couldn't help it, I felt a little awkward about such a question. It was then he asked me to sit down. So, naturally, I obliged. I sat down and waited for him to explain what he meant. "It must be interesting for you to have a relative in the castle."

What!

I turned to look at Snape, then back at Dumbledore. No, surely he was joking. I think my face said it all, because he answered me without me even having to ask a question. "You and Severus are related, child."

Eeegh. My poor head... Snape walked over just as Gilderoy had arrived with Minerva in toe.

Dumbledore also asked him to be seated and went ahead and explained it. I thought I was there for wedding talk! DAMN IT! Apparently, I am related through my father's side. It appears as if Snape was the son of one of my father's sisters. Yeah... I know. I feel buggered up by it. Ugh.

I looked at Gilderoy, to Dumbledore, to Minerva, to Snape and back to Dumbledore again. "You're serious?" Snape placed a hand on my shoulder. "Dumbledore is quite serious. Now maybe you will understand my reasons and motives?" He raised an eyebrow at me and looked at Gilderoy, narrowing his eyes. He was all "And you had better take care of this one, or there shall be dire consequences." Wait... He knew TOO! Holy cow. Dumbledore thankfully explained that he had informed Severus after finding out the family tie, as he would like for him to accompany him to the wedding. Being a relation and all. Also, I have no one to give me away. You know... After disowning that heap of junk that's called Dad. I suppose it's not all that bad.

Gilderoy nodded in agreement and stood, offering his hand out to Snape saying that he swears it and that he had already stated it in the talk he had with him previously. A prev... What? I just blurted out "So you knew too" at him and he nodded at me. Joy... I just LOVE being in the dark. Pah! I have NO idea how he knew. I guess I will ask him tomorrow.

Dumbledore continued with the meeting and requested that Gilderoy told him where the wedding was being held. He looked at me as if I shouldn't even know. Charming. Well, I guess one more surprise wouldn't hurt, so I rolled my eyes and covered my ears. It pleased him and amused Minerva.

Snape kept staring at Gilderoy like a vulture waiting for a lion to finish chewing on a carcass. If it's like thie now, what will it be like at the wedding? Yeesh. I hope it's better.

I'm not sure if Minerva will be going or not. A lot of students won't be at Hogwarts over the Christmas period, but a few still remain behind. Who knows. In one way, I hope she attends. I especially hope Gilderoy remembered to invite my family, or at least my mother and brother. I guess I'll find out in a few days.

Well, the meeting ended by Dumbledore assuring us that he will be in attendance to act as a witness and that Snape will be accompanying him. After that, we all went separate ways back to our rooms.

What a crazy day. My poor head...


End file.
